Poseidons Twins
by Monsterpanda
Summary: Percy Jackson has a twin sister, together they have the power to change everything but what will happen when she falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm getting back to writing and this will be a Percy Jackson fan fiction, it will AU and a cross of book and movie. I own nothing but new characters and events. Hope y'all will like it. **

***Percy's p.o.v**

Look, I didn't want to be a half blood, nothing is normal if you are one. It's the exact opposite and at times it sucks. If you're reading this because you think you might be 'one' my advice is: stop reading this right now, believe whatever lie your mom and dad told you about your birth and try to lead a normal life. Being a half-blood is more than dangerous; it's terrifying, most of the time it gets you killed in painfully brutal and nasty ways. If you're a normal kid reading this because you think it's fiction it's fiction, great, read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened, that none of this is real. But if you recognize yourself in these pages, if you feel something stirring inside you, stop reading immediately, you might be one of us. And once you know you are it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you, don't ever say I didn't warn you.

My name is Percy Jackson and my twin sister's name is Symphony Jackson. We're twelve years old, until a few months ago we were boarding students at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Are we troubled kids? Yeah, you could definitely say that. I could start at any point in short miserable lives to prove it but things really started going bad last May when our sixth grade class took a field trip to Manhattan, twenty nine mental case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. I know, it sounds like torture, almost all Yancy 'field trips' were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip so I at least had some hopes.

Mr. Brunner was a middle aged guy in a motorized wheel chair; he had thinning hair, a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee, Symphony loved it. You wouldn't think he'd be cool but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so of course his class was the only one that didn't put Symphony and I to sleep. I hoped the trip would go okay, at least I hoped I wouldn't, for once, get into any trouble. Boy was I wrong. See bad things happen to me and Symphony on field trips, like at our fifth grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield. We had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon, we weren't aiming for the bus, but of course we got expelled. And befor3e that at our fourth grade school, when we took a behind the scenes tour of the Marine world shark pool, we sort of hit the wrong lever on the cat walk and our class took an unplanned swim, and the time before that…well you get the idea. Field trips weren't good for us but this trip was different, I was determined to be good, Symphony didn't care but she went along with what I wanted. Symphony and I were a lot alike, we had all the same problems and looked a lot alike, she was my anchor at times and at others I was hers.

All the way into the city we put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, red headed kleptomaniac girl, hitting our best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich. My patients and Symphony's was disappearing quickly. Grover was an easy target; he was scrawny, cried when he got frustrated and he must have been held back a several years because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that he was crippled, he had a note excusing him from gym for the rest of his life because he had some sort of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should see him run when it's enchilada day in the cafeteria. Anyway Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair and she knew me and Symphony couldn't do anything about it because we were already on probation. The head master had threatened me and a bored looking Symphony with death by in school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. We were used to threats like that. "I'm going to kill her" I mumbled, Symphony looked at me with a smirk, but I knew she was thinking the same thing. Grover tried to calm me down, "It's okay. I like peanut butter" he dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch, Symphony let out a growl as I stood up, "That's it" Grover pulled me back down, "Guys, you're already on probation" he reminded us, "You two know who'll get blamed if anything goes even slightly wrong" Looking back on it I wish one of us would have decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess we were about to get ourselves into. Mr. Brunner led the museum tour; he rode up front in his wheel chair guiding us through the large echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old looking black and orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. Mr. Brunner gathered everyone around a thirteen foot tall column with a bog sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the side, Symphony and I were trying to listen to what he had to say because surprisingly, it was kind of interesting, but everybody around us wouldn't stop talking and every time one of us told them to shut up the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give us the evil eye. Mrs. Dodds was a little math teacher fro, Georgia who always wore a weird smelling leather, even though she was over fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker; she had come to Yancy half way through the year when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. "How is she allowed to wear that?" I remember Symphony asking me a few days after she had arrived, the teachers had a dress code and her jacket was definitely against it but no other teacher seemed to notice. Mrs. Dodds, from her first day, loved Nancy Bobofit even if she stole from her purse every day and saw Symphony and I as devil spawn, Symphony thought it was funny, she would point her boney crooked finger at us and say, "Now dears" real sweet and we knew were going to after school detention for a month, even if just one of us did something wrong she made sure both got in trouble. One time, after she made us erase answers out of old math work books, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, dead in the eyes real serious and said, "You're right" the next day I told Symphony about it, her eyes widened and we came up with about a hundred different things she could be.

Mr. Brunner talking about Greek funeral art, finally Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele and Symphony and I turned around and said, "Will you just shut up?!" it came out louder than we meant it to, the whole group laughed as we sighed, Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. and Miss. Jackson" he said, "Did you have a comment?" Our faces were totally red and I saw Symphony look up at me, "No sir" I said knowing she wasn't going to say anything unless she had to. Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele, "Perhaps Symphony will tell us what this picture represents?" she looked up at the carving and nodded, "That's Kronos eating his kids, yeah?" she said in her soft voice, she was a loud person but lately she has been really quiet. Mr. Brunner gave her a nod, "Yes" he said obviously not satisfied but not willing to push her, "Percy, why did he do this?" he asked, "Well…" I racked my brain trying to remember, "Kronos was the king God, and-" I tried continuing, "God?" Mr. Brunner asked, "Titan" Symphony corrected me, "And…he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus and fed him a rock to eat instead, later when Zeus grew up he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-" "Eeeww!" said one of the girls behind me until Symphony elbowed her in the ribs, "-and so there was this huge fight between the Gods and the Titans" I continued, "The Gods won" Symphony added, some snickers from the group made Symphony and I role our eyes, behind us Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to ask on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids,'" Symphony turned around and hissed, "Shut it!" earning another snicker from the group, "And why, Mr. and Miss. Jackson" Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss. Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" I looked down at Symphony to see her thinking, "Busted" Grover muttered, "Shut up" Nancy hissed her face brighter than her face. At least Nancy got packed too; Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her doing or saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. Symphony shrugged as I thought, "We don't know, sir" I said. "I see" Mr. Brunner said with a look of disappointment. "Well half credit, Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, of course with them being immortal Gods they grew up undigested in the Titans stomach. The Gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us outside?" The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs and the guys goofing off, Symphony walked to my left and Grover to my right. We were about to walk out when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. and Miss Jackson" we knew what was coming, we sighed and I told Grover to keep going, "Sir?" I asked as we turned around, Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go-intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything, "You two must learn the answer to my question" Mr. Brunner told us, "About the Titans?" Symphony asked, "About real life and how your studies apply to it" he answered, "Oh" I said simply, "What you learn from me is vitally important, I expect you two to treat it as such. I will only accept the best from you two, Percy and Symphony Jackson" I wanted to get angry; this guy pushed us so hard. I mean sure it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he came dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted "What Ho!" and challenged us, sword point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who ever lived, and their mother, and what God they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me and Symphony to be as good as everyone else despite the fact that we have dyslexia and attention deficient disorder and that we have never made above a C in our lives, no, he didn't expect us to be as good; he expected us to be better. We just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. Symphony mumbled something about trying harder while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.

Symphony and I were dismissed and we walked outside, the class was gathered on the front steps of the lawn where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker then I have ever seen over the city. I figured it was global warming or something because massive storms and unpredictable weather had been breaking out since Christmas, Symphony wasn't convinced with my global warming theory though. I wouldn't be surprised if a hurricane blew in, nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with lunch able crackers making Symphony mad enough to walk up to them, all the pigeons flew off as she stormed over, "Aw! Come on, we were having fun!" they whined with smiles, "Jerks" she growled before I pulled her away from them, "Calm down sis" In said with a smile, she stuck her tongue out at me as we walked past Nancy trying to pick pocket something from a ladies purse. We walked to Grover and sat on the edge of the fountain with Mrs. Dodds eyeing us with anger and curiosity, hopefully no one noticed we were from that school, the school for loser freaks that couldn't make it elsewhere. "Detention?" Grover asked, "Nope" Symphony said, "Not from Brunner, I just wish he'd lay off us sometimes, I mean we aren't geniuses." Grover didn't say anything for a while, then when I thought he was going to give us some deep philosophical comment to make us better, he said, "Can I have you apples?" neither had much an appetite at the moment so we handed over our apples. When my thoughts drifted to our mom, we hadn't seen her since Christmas and I knew Symphony was thinking the same thing, we could hop into taxi right now and go home, it wasn't far from here. She'd hug us and be happy to see us but then she's be disappointed and send us right back to Yancy reminding us to try harder even if this was our sixth school in six years and we probably were going to get kicked out again, but we couldn't stand to see that sad look she'd give us.

Mr. Brunner had parked his wheel chair at the base of the stairs of the handicapped ramp; he was eating celery while reading a novel, a red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair making it look like a motorized café table. I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit and her ugly friends appeared in front of us, Symphony put down her lunch and looked at them, I guess Nancy had gotten tired of stealing from the tourists, and she and her friends dumped their half-eaten lunches in Grover's lap. "Oops" she said grinning at us with her crooked yellow teeth, her freckles were orange, as if someone ad spray painted her face with liquid Cheetos. I tried to stay cool, just like the counselors at Yancy had told Symphony and I but it wasn't working, but we were so mad, I could feel her anger, my mind went blank and a wave roared in my ears, I don't remember touching them but the next thing I knew Nancy and her three friends were sitting on their butts in the fountain screaming, "Percy and Symphony pushed us!" Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us, some of the kids were whispering, "Did you see-" "-the water-" "-like it grabbed her-" "-duuudddeee-" Symphony looked at me confused, we didn't know what they were talking about, all I knew was that we were in trouble again.

**Well here y'all go, hope y'all liked it. Please review and stuff, thanks. Bye. **


	2. Behind our backs

**Okay, here's a new chapter. For the first few chapters it will be a lot like the first few chapters of the book but it will change, I barely read fan fictions but if you have one you would like me to read review telling me to! I do not own anything from Percy Jackson except new characters and events. **

***Symphony's p.o.v**

Mrs. Dodds helped Nancy out of the fountain as I tried to hide my smirk, I knew we were in trouble but seriously, Nancy had it coming and it was beyond funny. As soon as Mrs. Dodds made sure poor wittle Nancy was okay, note the sarcasm, and promising her to buy her a new shirt and shorts at the museum gift shop. Blah, blah, blah, I started zoning out as she fused over Nancy but tuned back in as she turned towards my brother and I, there was a triumphant fire in her eyes, is if we'd done something she's been waiting for all semester. Yeah, I'm thinking that's not a good thing, "Now dears-" she started, "I know" I grumbled, "A month erasing workbooks" Percy grumbled, her glare intensified, I'm guessing that wasn't the right thing to be said. "Come with me." She snapped trying to stay unpleasantly calm, "Wait!" Grover yelped as he looked up to Mrs. Dodds with Nancy and her friends lunch still dirtying his jeans, "It was me, I pushed her" Percy and I stared at him stunned, whoa, I couldn't believe was trying to cover for us, Mrs. Dodds terrified him, she turned her glare to our brave little friend, "I don't think so Mr. Underwood" she said, "But-" he tried again, "You- will-stay-here" she snapped, Grover looked at Percy desperately and turned his sad eyes on me, "I'm sorry" he said softly to me, "It's okay man" Percy said, "Thanks for trying" I said with a smile, "Dears" Mrs. Dodds barked at us impatiently, oh God would she please just shut up, "Now" she added, obviously she can't. Nancy Bobofit smirked and waved at Percy, I swear most times it seemed like she had a crush on him and messed with us to show him, gross, I just grossed myself out. I shuddered as Percy gave her his deluxe 'I'll-kill-you-later' glare, I smirked and flipped her the bird, Percy stifled a laugh as Nancy's eyes bulged in surprise, Percy and I turned back to Mrs. Dodds but she wasn't there anymore. She was standing by the museum entrance, all the way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently for us to hurry. I looked at Percy who was looking in surprise at the math teacher, I shook my head, we have moments like that a lot, when our brains fall asleep or something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left us staring at the blank place it left behind. The school counselor told us that it was part of our ADHD, our brains misinterpreting things but I felt as if there was something more most times, Percy had talked about it before and we both felt that there was more to it. I sighed and pulled Percy with me as I after Mrs. Dodds, halfway up the steps Percy and I glanced back at Grover, he had paled, with his eyes darting back and forth between Mr. Brunner and us like he wanted him to notice what was going on, but he was absorbed in his novel. Lucky him, I love reading but it frustrates me to no end. We looked back to where Mrs. Dodds was standing seconds before but she was gone again, now she was inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall, I shook my head as it began pounding. "I thought she was going to make us buy Nancy new clothes at the gift shop" Percy said, "Apparently that's not that the plan" I said as he pulled me deeper into the museum, when we finally caught up to her we were back in the Greek and Roman section, except for us the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek Gods; she was making this weird noise in the back of her throat, like growling. Even without the noise I would have been creeped out, I could feel that Percy was nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize. "You have been giving us problems dears" she said, Percy said the safe thing, "Yes, ma'am" she tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket, "Did you really think you'd get away with it?" the look in her eyes was beyond mad, it was evil, "We're sorry ma'am" I said walking forward, "We'll buy Nancy some new clothes" "We'll-we'll try harder, ma'am" Percy said, thunder shook the building, "We are not fools Jacksons" she said, "It was only a matter of time before we found you out, confess, and you will suffer less pain." I didn't know what she was talking about; all I could think was that the teachers must've found Percy's illegal stash of candy he'd been selling out of his dorm room that mom gave us. Or they could have realized that Percy got his report on Tom Sawyer from the internet without reading the book and now they were going to take his grade away, or worse make him read the book. "Well?" she demanded, "Ma'am, we don't know-" I tried explaining "Your time is up" she hissed.

Then the weirdest thing happened, her eyes began to glow like barbeque coals, her fingers stretched turning into talons, her jacket melted into large leathery bat like wings. She want human, Grover wasn't kidding. She was a shriveled, horrible smelling hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice us to ribbons. Then things got even stranger, Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum minutes before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery holding a pen in his hands. "What ho, Percy!" he shouted and tossed the pen through the air and to my brother. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me, she grabbed me with her talons and shook me in the air, "Give it to me!" she screeched, "Percy!" I screamed trying to shake myself from her grasp; he had snatched the ball point pen out of the air and now was holding a large sword, Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. Mrs. Dodds turned towards Percy with a murderous look, "Put me down!" I screamed, she did so, she dropped and flew towards Percy, he was shaking and dodged her talons as he positioned himself between me and her, she snarled and flew at him again, "Die honey!" she snarled, Percy shook with terror but swung the sword, the metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean though her body as if she was made of water. Hisss! Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into a yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving behind nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching us. I looked around as Percy knelt down beside me, "Are you okay?" he asked, he had the plain ball point pen in his hand, "Um yeah" I said as he helped me stand up, with his arms wrapped around my waist, "Our lunch must have been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something" he said still trembling, "We didn't imagine the whole thing" I said as we got outside, it had started to rain. Grover was still by the fountain with a museum map tented over his head; Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw us she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt!" I looked at her confused, "Who?" Percy asked, "Our teacher, duh!" Percy asked her what she was talking about; we had never had a teacher named Mrs. Kerr, Nancy just rolled her eyes and walked away. "Where's Mrs. Dodds?" I asked Grover, "Who?" he asked, he paused before answering and he wouldn't look at me, "Not funny man" Percy said, "This is serious" thunder boomed overhead, everything was confusing, Percy let me go and I sat on the edge of the fountain, he walked over to Mr. Brunner who was still by the museum steps reading like he hadn't moved at all. I watched as they talked with Percy getting more and more frustrated with our teacher.

***Percy's p.o.v**

I was used to the occasional weird experiences but usually they were over quickly. This was a twenty four/seven hallucination that was more than Symphony and I could handle, for the rest of the school year the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on us, it was growing old fast. The students acted as if Mrs. Dodds never existed and Mrs. Kerr, a perky blonde woman who Symphony and I had never seen before in our entire lives until she got on the bus at the end of the field trip, had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas. Every so often Symphony or I would spring up a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody just to see if we could trip them up but it only resulted in them looking at us like we were psychos. It got so I almost believed them, Mrs. Dodds had never existed, almost. Grover couldn't fool us, whenever one if us mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate then claim she didn't exist but it was obvious he was lying. Something was going on, something had happened at the museum field trip. I didn't have much time during the day to think about it but at night visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery bat wings trying to tear Symphony to shreds would wake me up in a cold sweat. The freak weather continued which didn't help my mood but Symphony kind of enjoyed it. One night a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room, a few days later the biggest tornado spotted in the Hudson valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year. Symphony and I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time, my D's slipped to F's and Symphony and I got into more fights, mostly with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. We were sent out to the hall way in almost every class, finally our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked us for the millionth time why we were too lazy to study for spelling tests, which earned him Symphony and I screaming at him with some bad language. The headmaster sent a letter home to our mom the following week; we would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy. Fine, I told myself, just fine, I was homesick; Symphony and I both were. We wanted to be home with our mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if we had to go to public and put up with our obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties. And yet…there were things I was going to miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out of my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees, we'd definitely miss Grover who'd been a great friend, even if he was a little strange. We worried how he'd survive next year without us standing up for him, we'd miss Latin class too, Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that we could do well.

As exam week closer, Latin was the only test I studied for while Symphony tried studying for them all. I hadn't forgotten about what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for Symphony and I, we weren't sure why, but we'd started to believe him. The evening before our Latin exam Symphony and I were studying together, I got so frustrated that I threw the Cambridge guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room while Symphony fell onto my bed in a huff. Words had started swimming off the page, circling around our heads, the letters doing one eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydueces and conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it. I paced the room while Symphony lay in my bed rubbing her head; it felt like ants were crawling up my shirt. I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand year old eyes; I will only accept the best from you two, Percy and Symphony Jackson. I took a deep breath as Symphony got up, I picked up the mythology book, I'd never asked a teacher for help before but maybe if we talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give us some pointers or at least we could apologize for the bog fat F we were about to score on his test tomorrow. Neither of us wanted to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I didn't try. Symphony and I walked downstairs to the faculty offices, most of them were dark and empty but Mr. Brunner's was open ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. I was three steps away from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office, a voice that was definitely Grover's said "….Worried about Percy and Symphony, sir" I froze as Symphony moved closer, I'm not usually and eavesdropper, but I dare you to not listen when your best friend is talking to an adult about being worried about you and your twin sister, I inched closer and nearly knocked Symphony over. She steadied herself and we listened, "…Alone this summer" Grover was saying "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now we know for sure and they know too-" he said, "We would only make matters worse by rushing them" Mr. Brunner said, "We need the twins to mature more" Symphony had a confused look on her face and looked ready to go in, "But they might not have time, the summer solstice deadline-" "Will have to be resolved without them, Grover. Let them enjoy their ignorance while they still can" "Sir, they saw her, Symphony had bruises for a month." "Their imagination and Symphony being clumsy" Mr. Brunner insisted, "The mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince them of that" Symphony looked over to me, I was frozen in shock and confusion, "Sir, I…I can't fail my duties again." Grover's voice was chocked in emotion, "You know what that would mean" "You haven't failed Grover" Mr. Brunner said kindly, "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy and Symphony alive until next fall-" the large mythology text book dropped from my hand and hit the floor with a loud thud. With my heart hammering I picked up the book and grabbed Symphony's arm as I backed down the hall, a shadow slid across the lighted glass of Mr. Brunner's office door, a shadow of something much taller than our wheel chair bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archers bow. I yanked open the nearest door and slipped inside with Symphony, a few seconds later we heard a slow clip-clop-clip-clop, like muffled wood blocks. "Horse?" Symphony mouthed to me, I shrugged as the sound of an animal snuffling came from right outside the door, a large dark shape paused in front of the door, and then moved on. A bead of sweat rolled down my neck; somewhere out in the hall way Mr. Brunner spoke, "Nothing" he murmured, "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice. "Mine neither" Grover said, "but I could have sworn…" "Get back to the dorm" Mr. Brunner told him, "You've got a long day of exams ahead" "Don't remind me" Grover groaned, the lights when out in Mr. Brunner's office. We waited in the dark for what seemed like forever; finally we slipped out and back up to my dorm. Grover wasn't there; he was probably in the restroom. I sat on my bed and Symphony grabbed her jacket and slipped on her slippers right as Grover came in, "Hey" he said bleary-eyed, "You guys going to be ready for the test?" he asked, neither of us answered, "You guys look awful" he frowned, "Is everything okay?" I turned so he couldn't read my expression, Symphony sighed, "We're just not ready for tomorrow" she said, he hugged her before she left to got to her dorm a few doors down.

I didn't understand what I heard downstairs, I wanted to believe that I imagined the whole thing. But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me and my sister behind our backs. They thought we were in some kind of danger and I hoped they were wrong.

**Thank y'all for reading my chapter, please review and follow if you like it. I will still be using my polyvore at times for this story but not as frequently. Review if you want me to check out any of your stories. Bye, have a good afternoon/night/morning. Love y'all. **


	3. Mama

**Hola, I hope you guys are liking this fan fiction so far, if you have any suggestions please review. I'm sorry the paragraphs are so long, I forget to separate most of the time. ._. But I will try to remember. **

***Percy's p.o.v**

The next afternoon Symphony and I were leaving the three hour Latin exam, my eyes swarming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled while Symphony massaged her temples as Mr. Brunner called us back inside.

For a moment I was worried he'd found out that Symphony and I were eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem. "Symphony, Percy" he said, "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's…It's for the best." His tone was kind but the words still embarrassed me, Symphony starred at the ground, even though he was speaking quietly the other kids who were still finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at Symphony and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips to me.

I mumbled, "Okay, sir" "I mean…" Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth like he wasn't sure what to say, "This isn't the right place for you, it was only a matter of time" my eyes stung as I took Symphony's hand, here was our favorite teacher, in front of the whole class, telling us that we couldn't handle. After saying he believed in us all year, now he was telling us that we were destined to get kicked out. "Right" I said trembling, "No, no" Mr. Brunner said, "Oh, confound it all! What I'm trying to say is…you two aren't normal, that's nothing to be-" "Thanks" Symphony blurted out, "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding us." I said, "Symphony, Percy-" but we were already gone, I pulled her out of the class room.

On the last day of the term I shoved all my clothes into my suite case. The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland, another was cruising the Caribbean for a month, they were delinquents, like me, but they were rich delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody from a family of nobodies. Symphony walked in as they were asking me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them my sister and I were going back into the city. What I didn't tell them was that Symphony and I were going to have to get summer jobs walking dogs or selling magazines subscriptions and spend our free time worrying about where we'd go to school in the fall. "Oh" one of the guys said, "That's cool" then they went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed. "Ready?" Symphony asked, she had her black and blue suitcase by her side, I nodded.

The only person I dreaded saying goodbye to was Grover, but as it turned out I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as Symphony and I, so there we were, together again, heading into the city. During the whole bus ride Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle and watching other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before Symphony and I assumed he was worried about getting teased but there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.

Finally we couldn't stand it anymore, "Looking for Kindly Ones?" Symphony asked, Grover nearly jumped out of his seat, "Wha-what do you mean?" I confessed about us eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exams. Grover's eye twitched, "How much did you hear?" "Oh…not much, what's the summer solstice deadline?" he winced, "Look guys…I was just worried for you two, see? I mean hallucinating about demon math teachers…" "Grover-" Symphony interrupted him, "And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you guys were over stressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and…"

"Grover you're a really, really bad liar." I said, his ears turned pink, he fished out a grubby business card from his shirt pocket, "Just take this, okay? In case you guys need me this summer" the card was fancy script, which murdered my dyslexic eyes, Symphony laid her head on my shoulder and tried reading the script too, but finally we made out something like:

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-blood hill

Long island, New York

(800)-009-0009

"What's half-" Symphony started to ask, "Don't say it out loud!" Grover yelped, "That's my um…summer address" My heart sank, Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy. "Okay" I said glumly, "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion" he nodded, "Or…or if you need me" "Why would I need you?" it came out harsher then I meant it to which earned me an elbow to the ribs from Symphony, Grover blushed right down to his Adams apple, "Look, guys, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you two" Symphony and I stared at him blankly. All year long we'd gotten into fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that next year he'd get beaten up without us and here he was acting like he was the one who defended us.

"Grover" Symphony said, "What exactly are you protecting us from?" There was a huge grinding noise under our feet, black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotting eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound to the side of the highway. After a few minutes of clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover, Symphony and I filed outside with everyone else. We were on a stretch of country road; no place you would notice if you didn't break down here. On our side of the highway there was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt, shimmering with afternoon heat was an old fashioned fruit stand.

The stuff on sale looked really good; heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs under the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I have ever seen. I mean the socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them; the lady on the left knitted the other while the lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver air tied back in white bandanas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. The weirdest thing was that their eyes were trained on Symphony and I, as if everyone else didn't exist. I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face and his nose was twitching.

"Grover?" I said, "Hey, man-" "Tell me they aren't looking at you two. They are, aren't they?" "Yeah, weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?" "Not funny, Percy, not funny at all." Symphony hadn't looked away from the old ladies, "Look Percy" she said, I turned back to the old ladies to see the one on the middle take out a huge pair of scissors, gold and silver, long bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath, "We're getting on the bus" he told us, "Come on" "What?" I said, "It's a thousand degrees in there." "Come on!" he pried open the door and climbed in but Symphony and I stayed back.

Across the road the old ladies were still watching us. The middle one cut the yarn and I swear I could hear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled the electric blue socks and left me wondering who they could be for, "Sasquatch or Godzilla?" I asked Symphony, she looked up at me with a smile; "Sasquatch" at the rear of the bus the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking black metal from metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered then roared back to life, the passengers cheered, "Darn right!" yelled the driver, he slapped the bus with his hat "everybody back on board!"

Once we got going, Symphony and I started feeling feverish, as if we'd suddenly caught the flu. Symphony curled up on the seat with her head on my lap and my arm around her, holding her in place, Grover didn't look much better, he was shivering and his teeth were chattering, "Grover?" I said, "Yeah?" "What aren't you telling us?" he dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve, "What did you see back at the fruit stand?" he asked, "You mean the old ladies? What is it about them man? They're not like…Mrs. Dodds, are they?" Symphony shifted and looked at Grover, his expression was hard to read but I got the feeling that the old fruit stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you guys saw" "The middle one took her scissors and cut the yarn"

He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost, older. "You saw her snip the cord" he said, "Yeah, so?" but even as I said it I knew it was a big deal, "This is not happening" Grover mumbled, he started chewing on his thumb. "I don't want this to be like last time." "What last time?" Symphony asked, "Always sixth grade, they never get past sixth." "Grover" I said because he was really starting to freak me and Symphony out, "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you guys' home from the bus station. Promise me." This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could while Symphony stayed quiet. "Is this like a superstition or something?" she asked, no answer, "Grover-the snipping of the yarn, does that mean someone is going to die?" I asked, Symphony looked up at me, "Does it?" she asked him, he looked between us mournfully like he already picking the kind of flowers we'd like best on our coffins then muttered, "Which one…"

***Symphony's p.o.v**

Confession time: we ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal. I know it was rude but he was freaking us out, maybe the heat was getting to him. He kept looking at my brother and I like we were the walking dead while muttering, "Why does this always happen? Why does it have to be sixth grade? Which one is it?" Whenever he gets upset his bladder starts acting up so we weren't surprised when as soon as we got off the Greyhound he beelined it to the bathroom making us promise to wait. Instead of waiting we got our suitcases, slipped outside and caught the first taxi uptown. "East one-hundred-and-fourth and first" Percy told the driver.

A word about our mother before you meet her, her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people in the world have the worst luck. Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative writing program. Then her uncle got cancer and she had to quit school to take care of him in her senior year, after he died she had no money, no family and no diploma. The only good break she got was meeting our dad. We don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile. Our mom doesn't like to talk about him, it upsets her. See, they weren't married, she told us he was rich and very important; their relationship was kept a secret. Then one day he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, lost at sea, she told us, not dead just lost at sea.

She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma and raised my brother and I on her own. She never complained or got mad, not once, ever, but I knew we weren't easy kids. Finally she married Gabe Ugliano, he was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, ten showed his true colors as a world class jackass. When we were younger, Percy and I nicknamed him smelly Gabe, I'm not sorry, it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic wrapped in thousand year old sweaty gym shorts. Between the three of us we made our moms like really hard, the way he treated her, the way we got along with him…well when we came home is a good example.

We walked into our little apartment, hoping our mom would be home from work. Instead smelly Gabe was in the living room playing poker with his buddies. The TV blared ESPN, chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet, hardly looking up Gabe said, "So you two are home" "Where's mom?" I asked, "Working, got any cash?" That was it, no Welcome back, good to see you, how has your life been the past six months? Gabe had put on weight; he looked like a tusk less walrus in thrift shop clothes, he had three hairs on his bald head, all were combed over as if it made him handsome or something when really it made him uglier. He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but rarely showed for work. No one knew why he hadn't been fired yet. He just kept collecting pay checks, spending it on cigars that made us nauseous and beer of course, always beer. Whenever we were home he expected us to provide his gambling funds, he called that our 'Father Child secret' meaning if we told mom he'd punch our lights out.

"We don't have any money" Percy said, he raised a greasy eyebrow, Gabe could sniff out money like a blood hound, which was surprising since his own putrid smell covered up everything else. "You took a taxi from the bus station, probably paid a twenty, got about six or seven bucks in change, both of you. If you two expect to keep living under my room, you two ought to carry your own weight. Am I right Eddie?" he said, Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at us with a twinge of sympathy, "Come on, Gabe" he said, "The kids just got home" "Am I right?" Gabe repeated more forcefully. Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels, the other two passed gas in harmony. "Gross" I muttered, Percy and I dug in our pockets and threw our money on the table, "I hope you lose" Percy said, "Your report cards came idiots!" he called as Percy and I left to our room, "I wouldn't act so snooty!"

Percy slammed the door behind him, it really wasn't our room. During the school months it was Gabe's "study" he didn't study anything in here except old car magazines but he loved shoving stuff in our closet, leaving his muddy boots on the windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne, cigars and stale beers. We dropped our suitcases by our beds; Percy dropped onto his bed and shook his head. He started trembling and I sat beside him, I wrapped an arm around him as he did. "Percy? Symphony?" we heard our moms voice, we jumped up a she opened our bedroom door, all of our fears melted. She can make us feel good by just walking into the room; her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a summer afternoon. She's got a few grey streaks mixed in with her wavy dark brown hair but we never thought of her as old. When she looks at us it's like she sees all the good about us and none of the bad like everyone else. We've never heard her speak an unkind word to anyone or raise her voice, not even to smell Gabe, my brother and I. "Oh, my babies!" she said hugging us tight, "Oh Percy you've grown since Christmas and Symphony you're still my little girl!" "Actually, I think she shrunk" Percy joked, "I did not!" I said with a smile, our mom laughed and hugged us tighter. Her red-white-and-blue Sweet On America uniform smelled of some of the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other things she sold in the candy shop in Grand Central, she brought us each a bag of "free samples" the way she always did when we got home, we all sat together on Percy's bed while Percy attacked the blueberry strings and I attacked the blue raspberry lollipops, she smiled at us and demanded to know every single little detail we hadn't put in our letters.

**Thank y'all for reading, next chapter they will go to half-blood hill. Bye bye lovelies! **


	4. Bull Man

**Hey y'all, okay someone reviewed saying my story is a lot like the book so far, well I said that it would be for the first few chapters, this chapter is going to be different from the book and movie, there was nothing really happening in the first few chapters so I didn't have much to change but now things are starting and will go faster and will be changed, y'all just had to be patient while I got the story started. **

***Percy's p.o.v**

Symphony and I swapped some candy as our mom spoke, "We'll find you another school, a good one." She sounded hopeful, just like the others times but it rubbed off, maybe the next one would be it. "Sally! How 'bout some bean dip?" Gabe called from the living room. I gritted my teeth as Symphony growled softly, Gabe's an ass wipe, our mom could be married to a billionaire but she's with that waist of life. I shook my head as Symphony and I kept talking about our last few days at Yancy, both of us struggling to stay up beat, we got to the time at the museum and our mom could tell something was wrong.

"Did something happen?" she asked, "No, mom" I said, it felt horrible to lie to her but it was needed, I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn but I didn't want her to think anything else was wrong with us. She pursed her lips, "I have surprise for you two" she said as a smile formed on her lips, "We're going to the beach" she said, "Montauk?" I asked with wide eyes, "Three nights, same cabin" Symphony squealed, I couldn't blame her, I was beyond happy, I actually couldn't believe it, we hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers because Gabe said there wasn't enough money for it.

Just to ruin the moment Gabe appeared in the doorway scratching his large beer belly, "Bean dip, did you not hear me the first damn time Sally?" He said, I was about to jump up and punch him when Symphony grabbed my arm and looked at mom, I met her eyes and understood. It was a deal, be somewhat nice to Gabe until we leave, "I am on my way dear, I was just talking to Percy and Symphony about the trip." She said standing up, Gabe's eyes narrowed, "You were serious about that damn trip?" Symphony glared at him as I muttered, "I knew it, he won't let us go" our mom turned back to us, "Of course he will, he's just worried about money that's all. And Gabe honey, I'll go make your dip in a minute, and you won't have to settle for just bean dip. I'll make enough seven layers dip to last you all three days." The angry look on Gabe's face softened slightly, "The money for the trip is coming out of your clothes money right? And you're only going to the beach and back?" he asked, "Of course and we'll be very careful." Mom said, "Well maybe you can go if you hurry with that seven layer dip, Percy apologizes and I get a hug from Symphony." He said with a smirk, I looked over at Symphony and her eyes had widened, just then we heard a knock at the door, "I'll get it, Percy please apologize and Symphony give your step dad a hug, please" mom said leaving the room, "I'm sorry for interrupting your very important poker game, you should really get back to it instead of wasting your time on us." I said through clenched teeth, Gabe smiled, "Not till I get my hug" Symphony sighed as Grover walked in, "Hey guys" he said breathlessly, "I'm coming with you to Montauk" he added, Gabe grunted and walked in to the room, "Come give daddy a hug Symphony." A disgusted look clouded her features, "Your aren't my dad." She said reluctantly walking forward to Gabe's outstretched arms; he pulled her close as she gagged. His hands wandered down to her butt as she tried getting away, "Hey, hey! Let go of her!" Grover and I yelled as he squeezed her, Grover swung his crutch under him and wacked him right in his soft spot, I kneed him in the face as he went down with a loud thud.

I smirked as Symphony ran into Grover's arm as Gabe hit the floor, "Dip's done Gabe, come on guys, I have everything ready" Mom said walking out the front door not noticing what just happened, we all ran after her. I noticed that Symphony stuck to Grover's side, we got into Gabe's car, which smelled horrible, and drove off as Gabe came out, he growled before slowly walking back in, I don't know why but I made the same gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus. A sort of warding off evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart then a shoving movement toward Gabe, the screen door slammed shut and whacked him so hard in the ass and sent him flying up the stairs like he'd been shot with a canon. "He's not going to be happy when we get back" Symphony muttered, "If we get back" Grover said so quietly we could barely hear, Symphony shrugged and laid her head on Grover's shoulder as our mom turned on old music. Our rental cabin was on the south shore of Long Island, it was a pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets, spiders in the cabinets and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in, we loved the place.

Ever since Symphony and I were babies we'd gone every summer, our mom even longer. She never exactly said but we knew why the beach was special to her, it was the place she met our dad. The closer we got to Montauk the happier our mom looked, every worry, every care, just seemed to slip away, her eyes turned the color of the sea. We arrived at the cabin near sunset, Symphony had fallen asleep with her head on Grover's shoulder but it didn't seem to bother him, I've never seen him happier. I pulled Symphony away, she groaned and rubbed her eyes, "I fell asleep?" she asked surprised, "Yeah, you must have been really tired." I said, "I haven't really been sleeping since…" she said, I nodded in understanding and got out, we grabbed our bags that our mom packed and went inside with Grover on Symphony's right.

We dropped our bags and opened all the windows before getting into our usual cleaning routine, after we finished we all decided to take a walk on the beach. Grover went slower because of his crutches, Symphony walked back with him, I saw her pull out her IPod and start playing music, I smiled as she began singing while dancing around, Grover watched her with a smile, and our mom looked back with a smile and laughed. Seagulls were all around us so we fed them blue corn chips while snacking on blue saltwater taffy, blue jelly beans and the other free samples mom had brought us, Symphony snatched all the lollipops, we all sat for a while eating the blue candy and got entertained by Symphony, she seemed more open here then she has been since Christmas.

"We should start heading back" mom said smiling at Symphony as she pulled a blue marker out of her pocket and doodled on Grover's hand, she nodded and we got up and lazily walked back to the cabin. I popped a handful of blue jelly beans into my mouth as we did.

I guess I should explain all the blue food, Gabe once told our mom that there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed really small at the time. But ever since then our mom went out of her way to eat blue, she baked blue cakes, she mixed blueberry smoothies, she bought blue corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. Blue quickly became Symphony's and my favorite color. Doing this along with keeping her maiden name-Jackson-rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano, was proof she wasn't completely suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like Symphony and I, except Symphony's crazier.

It was getting dark when we got back to the cabin; we sat together and roasted hot dogs and Marshmallows. Mom told us stories about when she was a kid, before her parents died in the plane crash. She told us about the kinds of stories she wanted write when she had enough money to quit the candy shop. I looked over at Symphony who was beside Grover, across from me; she smiled and gave me a nod, "Mom, what was dad like?" her eyes went misty and she let out a soft sigh, "Well, he was kind, tall, very handsome, and powerful yet so gentle. You two have his dark hair and sea green eyes, you know." She fished a blue jelly bean out of the bag, "I wish he could see you two, he would be so proud." She added, I don't understand how she could think that. Who would be proud to have dyslexic, hyperactive twins with a C- report card, and kicked out six different schools. "How old were we, when he left?" Symphony asked, she watched the flickering flames, "He was only with me for one summer, right here in this cabin." She answered, "But, I thought he knew us when we were babies" I said, "No dears, he knew I was expecting children but he had to leave before you two were born."

Symphony looked as confused as I felt, it just didn't seem right, we felt this warm glow, and that we knew belonged to our father, a smile. Symphony and I moved closer to her. "Are you sending us away again, to another boarding school?" She asked, "I don't know, but I have to do something." She said staring at a marshmallow. I didn't know what to think, I didn't want to be sent away again and I knew Symphony didn't, we hated being away from our mom. "Because you don't want us around." I said without thinking and immediately regretted it, her eyes widened as tears filled them, she grabbed our hands tightly and squeezed, "No, don't ever think that, I love you two so much but I have to send you two away. It's best for you two." She looked behind Symphony at Grover who gave her a knowing look, she sighed, "Because we're different, not normal" Symphony said wanting to pull away from our mom, "It's not a bad thing, I promise. "I thought Yancy was far enough, I thought you two would be safe." She sniffled and released our hands, Symphony moved back into Grover's arms, she looked at us both and the memories came flooding back, all the ones we'd tried to forget. I looked to Symphony and saw she remembered too, every bad thing that has ever happened to us. In third grade Symphony and I were playing hop scotch when a man in a black trench coat came up to us, he had been stalking us on the playground the whole afternoon, the teachers ran over and threatened to call the police until he walked away growling, no one believed us when we told that he only had one eye under his brimmed hat.

Another memory, a really early one, was in preschool the teacher had set Symphony and into a cot that a snake had slithered into, our mom screamed when she came to pick us up and found us playing with a slimy, limp, thick, and scaly rope. Somehow we had managed to strangle it with our meaty little toddler hands. In every single school something weird and horrible had happened to us causing us to move away and start over, Symphony and I hated it. I looked over at her, she shook her head once she knew what I was thinking, we both wanted to tell mom about Mrs. Dodds and the old ladies but that could spoil our fun at Montauk, ruin our whole trip. "I tried keeping you two as close as possible but they told me that was a mistake so I kept sending you away, there's only one more option." Our mom said, "A special school?" I asked, "Not a school, a camp." She said, "Your father suggested it, told me it would be needed." I looked at her in confusion, our father had suggested a camp for us before he even saw us, how did he even know that we could possibly need it. "I'm sorry Symphony, I'm sorry Percy, and I can't talk about it. If I sent you there, it could be for good." She said seeing our expression, her voice was cracking as she spoke, and she turned toward the fire and watched it flicker. I knew if we pressed her even more she would cry so we kept our mouths shut.

"Go inside, get some sleep. I'll be in soon" she said, I nodded and got up to help Grover up, he dusted himself off then we went into the cabin, the cabin only had two rooms but my room had three beds. Symphony changed into shorts and a loose shirt before curling up in the middle bed with Grover and me on the other sides. After a few hours I was able to fall asleep but when I did I had a vivid dream: It was storming outside on the beach, two beautiful animals, a large black horse and a golden eagle, they were trying to kill each other. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horses muzzle with its huge talons as the horse reared up and kicked the eagle's wings. As they fought the ground trembled with manic laughter sounded somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder. I ran toward them but it felt like I was running through jelly in slow motion, the eagle dove down with its razor sharp beak pointed right at the horse startled eyes, "No!" I screamed out as I bolted up in bed, I looked around to see Symphony shaking in her bed with Grover's arms wrapped around her as he tried to coax her to calm down. I looked outside to see a storm raging; there was no horse or eagle only lightening creating fake daylight and twenty foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.

"You need to tell your mom what happened." Grover said as our mom ran into the room with worried eyes, "Storm" she said, "Get up, we have to go" she said, Grover looked around and took a long sniff, "Sally, something's coming, Percy tell her what happened!" my mom looked between me and an in shock Symphony, "What happened Percy?" my mother demanded, I quickly muttered something about Mrs. Dodds and the old ladies, Symphony buried her head in Grover's neck and whimpered, my mother's face went deathly pale, "Let's go!" she said running out of our room, Grover picked Symphony up and carried her out, I looked at him in shock, "What the hell" I muttered before slipping my shoes and jacket on before grabbing Symphony's jacket and running after them. I ran outside where they were waiting for me, "Hurry Percy!" Grover yelled, I ran up to him then with him to the Camaro, we hopped in and our mother sped off, "how were you running with her?" I demanded to know the answer, "Different" Symphony said with wide eyes as she touched Grover's leg, "Because I'm a Satyrs, half goat, I've been watching you two, I'm a protector." He said like it was simple, Symphony nodded, she was still in Grover's arms. I looked at him with a blank expression as he explained what was going on, what happened at Yancy and who he was. Symphony was shaking, she was soaking wet. Grover took her jacket from me and helped her put it on, "Hurry Sally, it's following us!" Grover said with worry and fear, "Continue explaining!" I demanded, I was confused but I knew I wasn't helping the situation, "Percy, there's too much explain to do, we have to get you two to safety!" our mom yelled, "Safety from who, who's after us?" I asked, "Oh just the lord of the dead and a few of his blood thirsty minions" Grover said, Symphony flinched in his arms, "I'm sorry" he apologized to her, hugging her close. "Please drive faster Miss. Jackson" he said,

Our mom sped up making hard turns down dirt roads lined with picket fences with signs that whizzed by too fast for me to read, "Where are we going?" Symphony's soft voice questioned, "The summer camp I told you about" our mother answered, her voice was tight, she was trying for our sake not to be scarred, "The one your father wanted," "The place you didn't want us to go" I said, "Please Percy. Try to understand, you two are in danger. This is hard enough for me." She said with pain laced in her voice, "Almost there, please, please, please, just one more mile." I looked back and saw a glimmer of a large figure before it was lost in the storm. My heart raced as Grover set Symphony in between him and me, Grover shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out Mr. Brunner's pen and a tube of cherry lip gloss, he handed me the pen and Symphony the lip gloss, "You'll understand." He said, Symphony nodded and held it tightly. The next thing I knew we were thrown against the door and rain was pouring on us, "Owe" I groaned, Symphony shook her head as Grover pulled her into a sitting position since she had fallen to where she was almost completely on the floor, I looked and saw we had swerved off the road and landed in a muddy ditch, "Are you guys okay?" she asked worried, "Yeah" I groaned rubbing my head, blood was running down Symphony and Grover's temples, I touched mine and sure enough there was cold, wet blood. I looked up to see a hole in the roof, the edges were sizzling, we were blasted off the road with lightning. I looked back to see a large thing that could have been a football player on major steroids, it looked like he had a giant fuzzy blanket draped over his shoulders, his hands were up making it look like he had horns, "You have to go!" our mother screamed, "Go, now! To that large tree!" she said pointing up the hill, Grover noticed that she couldn't get her door open, he pulled off his pants and moved back before slamming his…hooves against the back window, it shattered and we all climbed out. Grover took Symphony's hand that wasn't holding the lip gloss and ran up the hill with her, my mother and I following closely. I looked back to see the thing sniffing the Camaro, "What's it doing?" I asked, Symphony stopped and looked too, "Don't say its name, names have power" our mom said as if reading my mind, "Its hearing and sight are terrible but it'll track our sent soon. Listen, when he charges wait until the last second then move; it has a very hard time changing directions when it's charging." Our mother said Symphony and I nodded.

As if on cue the bull man bellowed in rage and ran up the hill, we wouldn't make it, the hill was getting steeper and slicker plus that thing was pretty fast. We all bolted up the hill and managed to get to the crest, "I can't go any farther!" our mother yelled, "Go! Be safe!" she said, Symphony shook her head, we aren't going to leave you, I looked down into the valley and saw the lights of a yellow farm house glowing yellow in the night. Suddenly the bull man was there and snatched our mom from the ground, she kicked and tried getting away as the monster squeezed her, "No!" Symphony and I yelled, our mother looked at us with pain and love, "Go!" she choked out before she disappeared into a haze of golden light. Symphony shook with tears rolling down her face, Grover looked helplessly at her, "We have to go" he said trying to pull her away from the beast, she shook him off and uncapped the lip gloss he gave her, the applicator turned into a sword while the other part turned into a shield, the monster turned to Grover who was desperately yelling for us to move away from the bull man, he roared and swatted Grover into a tree, he went limp instantly. Symphony growled I took the pen and clicked it; it turned into the familiar bronze sword.

**Merp, hopefully y'all like this chapter! Bye, bye! **


	5. Camp

**Hello lovelies! I hope y'alls day is going good/was good/will be good. Yerp.-. Welp here is a new chapter; I own nothing except new characters and events, blah, blah, blah. **

"Symphony, go, now." I said, she looked at me and shook her head, "No" she said simply, "Please, I'm the big brother, let me do this, get Grover." I said pleading to her, she sighed and looked to the monster that was now sniffing Grover, "Hey ugly!" she yelled, the bull man turned and let out a roar, tainting the air with the smell of ground beef, Symphony gagged as it charged. She stood still then at the absolute last second jumped out of the way, the bull man slowed confused then set his eyes on me.

I looked to see Symphony kneeling beside Grover; she was shaking him trying to wake up. I turned back to the bull man as it grunted; I backed against the large tree as the bull charged. I was going to jump last second but noticed the bull man had both arms out to grab me, whichever way I went, my body went stiff, I leaped straight up, kicked off the creatures head, turned in midair then landed on its neck, how the hell did I do that? I didn't have time to think, the monster shook its head trying to throw me off, Symphony yelled, "Percy!" the monster turned and roared, the storm was still raging and the smell of ground beef burning my nose and stinging my nose. She saw my sword lying on the ground; she motioned towards the monsters horn. Understanding bubbled; I took hold of its horn and pulled with everything I have as it thrashed wildly and let out a feral grunt as it snapped off. I went flying off of it and landed near Symphony and a groaning Grover.

She looked down and saw the bloody horn, she smiled and threw her sword, it sliced the bull man, it howled in pain and charged again but much slower, I sprang forward as I noticed he was aiming for Symphony and wrenched the horn into the monsters side buy the bleeding gash Symphony's sword made. He howled and, just like Mrs. Dodds, went up in sand that was blown away by the wind. I looked at Symphony then went down in the wet grass by Grover, I was hot, soaking wet, trembling and wanted to cry but I couldn't, Symphony helped me grab the still unconscious Grover and help me lug him, we carried him into the valley and to the farm house, Symphony had silent tears pouring down her pale cheeks, I was crying out for help, for our mother, I wanted to just drop but I couldn't leave Symphony and Grover, she couldn't carry us both. She was hadn't stopped trembling from the time we left the cabin, she set Grover on the porch and I collapsed beside him. She sat beside me as the yellow lights became hazy, I heard the door creak open. I looked up at a familiar old mans bearded face and a gorgeous girl with blonde curly hair that belonged on a princess. Symphony looked at them desperately. "They're the ones, they have to be." The girl said with wide eyes, "Hush Annabeth, he is still conscious and his sister is wide awake and terrified, and help her bring them inside." The man said as everything went dark.

***Symphony's p.o.v**

For the past two days I helped watch Percy, he would wake up but looked dazed, confused, I could tell nothing was making sense, I hadn't moved since I got here. Grover brought me food but I hardly ate, early this morning they went to our cabin at Montauk and got our clothes, "You have to eat more, I know you love food, please" Grover tried to convince me, I shrugged and he looked towards Percy, who was sitting in a rocking chair with a pillow behind his head a blanket across his legs, and sighed. "I'm sorry" he said softly, "Don't be sorry Grover." I said, "I failed again" his voice was choked with emotion. "No you didn't, we are both here alive. I can tell our mom isn't dead, I just have a feeling." I said reaching out and taking his hand, he nodded and we leaned against the railing of the farm house porch looking across the open grassy field as Percy groaned, I looked back to see him trying to hold the tall glass of nectar, "Be careful" Grover said as he noticed that he almost dropped it.

***Percy's p.o.v**

I groaned and tried picking up a tall glass of what looked like apple juice, "Careful" Grover's familiar voice said, I looked up to see him beside Symphony looking out across a field. I noticed Grover was wearing blue jeans, converse high tops, an orange shirt that had 'Camp Half-Blood' printed on it, he had an old shoe box stuffed under his arm while the other was casually draped over my sisters waist, both of them looked like they hadn't slept in a week. Okay, so maybe I had a nightmare, maybe our mom was still alive and we just stopped here on our way to Montauk, for some reason and… "You two saved my life, I went back to the hill and got this, I thought you might want it." Grover said, "By the way, when you said that you're my older brother, seriously, it was only by four minutes." Symphony said with a forced smile. Grover placed the shoe box in my lap; I pulled the top off to see a white and black bull horn, jagged at the bottom from being broken off with blood caking the tip. It hadn't been a nightmare, everything was real, and our mom was gone. "Minotaur." I said slowly, "Percy, that's not a good idea" Grover said, "That's what they call him in Greek myths, don't they, half man and half bull?" I demanded, "Percy, you were out for two days, how much do you remember?" Symphony asked walking towards me, "Our mom…is she really gone?" I asked, Symphony and Grover looked at each other and she nodded slowly, I sighed and held back the oncoming tears. "I'm so sorry…I'm such a failure…I'm the worst protector ever" Grover's voice was choked, "No, Grover, that's not the truth. You're an amazing Satyr and a great protector." Symphony assured him, she looked at me and sighed, our mother was gone. We were orphans and only had smelly Gabe now, I'd rather die than be forced to live alone with him, Symphony saw my expression. "It's okay Percy" she had a hopeful look in her sea green eyes, I took my drink and sipped it, I reeled back in surprise. I expected to taste apple juice but it definitely did not taste like apple juice, it tasted like our moms homemade cookies. I downed the glass in seconds.

"What did it taste like?" Grover asked, Symphony smiled, "I'm sorry, I should have let you taste" I said sheepishly, "No, no! That's not what I meant" he said quickly, "It tasted like our moms homemade chocolate cookies, fresh out of the oven." I said, Grover turned to Symphony, who nodded, "How do feel now?" he asked, "Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards" Symphony let a soft laugh, "Good, I don't think you can risk drinking anymore of that stuff" Grover said gingerly taking my empty class and setting it back on the like it was dynamite, "What do you mean?" I asked, "Come on, Chiron and Mr. D are waiting" he said helping me up, I was wobbly on my feet. Symphony let me drape my arm over her shoulder as we walked to help keep me steady.

I carried the Minotaur horn in one hand, we walked around to the other side of the house and my breath caught, Symphony smiled and looked around, we must've been on the north shore of Long Island because eon this side of the house the valley marched right up to the water which glittered in the morning light. I barely could process what I was seeing; the valley was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture, an open air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena but everything looked new with their white marble columns sparling in the sun. In a nearby sand pit, high school aged kids played volleyball with some Satyrs, canoes glided across a crystal lake while kids in bright orange shirts, like Grover's, chased each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods, some were doing archery and others were riding horses. I might be hallucinating, some of them had wings. Down at the other end of the porch two men were sitting across from each other playing a card game while the blonde haired girl who spoon fed me popcorn flavored pudding leaned against the railing.

The man facing me was short and porky; he had a red nose, watery eyes and short curly hair so black it was almost purple, "He looks like those pictures of baby angels, what do they call them, hubbubs?" I said to Symphony who thought for a second, "Cherubs" she said, "But yes, he kinda does." Grover smiled, "Like a cherub who turned middle aged in a trailer park, but yeah, a cherub" she added, I smirked, he wore a tiger pattern Hawaiian shirt and looked like he belonged at one of Gabe's poker parties, he'd probably out gamble him.

"That's Mr. D, be careful around him" Grover mumbled, "The blonde girl is Annabeth Chase, your guys age but she has been here longer than just about anyone here." He continued, "Mr. Brunner!" I yelled, Symphony smiled as I walked up to him, he turned to us, his eyes had that mischievous glint like when he made a pop quiz and the everyone was B. "Ah good, Percy, Symphony, Grover, now we have five pinochle." He offered us a chair which I gladly took but Symphony stayed back, she leaned back against the rail and watched us. "Oh I suppose I must say it, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, there, now don't expect me to be glad to see either of you" Mr. D said as he heaved a great sigh and set his blood shot eyes on my sister and I, "Uh thanks" I muttered scooting my chair away from him, I learned from Gabe how to tell when someone was hitting the happy juice, if Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol then I was a Satyr.

"Annabeth, please go check on Percy and Symphony's bunk, they're in cabin eleven, Percy she is the one who nursed you back to health." Mr. Brunner said, Annabeth was my age, a couple of inches taller, a lot more athletic looking with her deep tan. She's what I pictured a typical California girl to look like except her eyes, they were a startling grey, like storm clouds, intimidating but beautiful at the same time, she looked as though she was analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight. Her eyes wandered down to the Minotaur horn in my hands then back up to my face, I expected her to be amazed but instead she turned her unimpressed eyes on mine and said, "You drool in your sleep" "He also snorts like a pig" Symphony said, Annabeth smirked at her before taking off down the lawn with her blonde curls flying behind her, Symphony stood there bored, "You can go with her, Symphony" Mr. Brunner said, she shrugged and ran after her, easily catching up. I watched them as they talked and walked.

"Percy, I'm no longer Mr. Brunner. I am Chiron, Mr. Brunner was pseudonym, and your sister already knows that. I nodded slightly, confused and turned to Mr. D, "So Mr. D what's that short for?" I asked, he fixed me with his blood shot eyes, "Names have a powerful things, you don't just go around using them for no reason" he said as if it was something I should already know, "Oh, okay" I said, "I'm very glad to have you as a camper Percy, it's not often at all that I make a house call for a potential camper, I'd hate to think I wasted my time." Chiron-Brunner said, "What do you mean?" I asked, "My year at Yancy was for you and your sister, to instruct you two, we have Satyrs at every school but Grover contacted me, he had a feeling you and your sister were special so I decided to see for myself. I can tell you two are special and that Grover is growing very fond of Symphony" he said, we all looked to Grover as his face turned blood red.

**Here's y'alls chapter for today, its shorter than usual because my time limit is up for the day -.- merp, more story tomorrow! **


	6. Mr D

**A/N: Here's a new chapter for y'all, I hope y'all are likin' it so far. And I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good, I'm not in the best of moods, I haven't been for a while e-e. **

"I-I don't know what're talking about" Grover stuttered, Chiron-Brunner raised his brow with a smile, "Grover, are you playing or not?" Mr. D snapped, "Of course, sir" he said shakily taking the fourth seat. "I still don't understand why you came just for us" I said, "Percy, did your mother tell you two nothing?" he asked with a sympathetic smile, "She said she was afraid to send us here even though our father wanted her to. She said that once we were here we probably couldn't leave, she wanted to keep us close to her." I said.

"Typical" Mr. D said, "That's how most die, idiotic. Are you going to bid or not?" "What?" I asked then he impatiently explained how to bid in pinochle, I shrugged and bid. "Ah, there is too much to explain, our normal orientation film won't be sufficient. Well you know Grover is a Satyr" he said then pointed towards the shoe box with the horn, "You know that you killed the Minotaur, not an easy task might I add. But what you may not know is that there are great powers are at work in your life, Gods, the forces you call the Greek Gods are very much alive."

I stared at the other players at the table waiting for one of them to yell out, "Not! Oh boy you should have seen the look on your face!" But all I got was Mr. D yelling happily as he tallied up his points and Grover asking him for his empty coke can, which he ate. I shook my head, "Wait," I told Chiron, "You're telling me there is such thing as God?" "Well, God, singular, is a different subject, as we are talking about Gods, plural. Like the ones I taught you in Latin class." he said, "You mean like Zeus, Hera, and Apollo." I said as thunder boomed overhead when it was a cloudless day.

"Young man" Mr. D said, "I would really be less careless about throwing those names around, if I were you" he warned, "But they're just stories, they're myths to explain lightning and seasons and stuff before there was science." I said trying to wrap my mind around what Chiron had said, "Science!" Mr. D scoffed, "Tell my Perseus Jackson-" I flinched as he said my first name, which I had never told anyone, "What will people think of your science two thousand years from now? They'll think of it as primitive mumbo jumbo, ah how I love mortals; they think they've come so, so far, when really they have no sense of perspective, and they haven't come nearly as far as they think they have, am I right Chiron? I mean just look at this…boy!"

Already I am starting to really not like Mr. D, there was something off about the way he said Mortal, as if he wasn't one, It was enough to form a lump in my throat and to suggest why Grover was dutifully was minding his cards, eating his can and keeping his mouth shut.

"Percy" Chiron said, "You may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that immortal means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing just as you are, for all time?" I thought for a moment, it sounded like a good deal but the tone of Chiron's voice made me think twice, "You mean, whether people would still believing in me or not." I said, "Exactly, how would you like to be called a myth, just something to explain lightning. You know one day people will call you a myth to explain, just to explain how little boys can get over losing their mother?" Chiron said, he was trying to get me angry but I wouldn't let him, "I-I wouldn't like it but I don't believe in Gods" I stammered, my heart was pounding, "You better start before one of them kills you" Mr. D murmured, "Sir, p-please, he just lost his mother and he's still in shock" Grover reasoned, he responded with a grunt and a mumble about ungrateful children.

He waved his hand, the air bended around his hand then a golden appeared, the light around it shimmered and it filled itself with red wine. Chiron gave him a look, "Old habits!" Mr. D cursed and waved his hand again, in place of the golden goblet was a simple diet coke can. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took fancy to a wood nymph that'd been declared off limits."

"Wood Nymph?" I asked, the lump in my throat getting larger. "Oh Gods, the first time was the ghastly prohibition, ten years of horridness! The second time, oh she was so pretty, I couldn't help myself. I was sent here for punishment, father told me to better young lives instead of dragging them down. Ha! Absolutely unfair" he scoffed, he sounded like a whiny four year old child who didn't get the toy he wanted at the store.

"Who's your father?" I choked out, "Di immortals, Chiron" he said, "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus of course." My mouth gaped open as I racked my brain, "You're Dionysius" my eyes bugged, he turned to Grover, "What do the kids say these days, well duh?" he asked, Grover gave a small nod, as he turned back to me, "Well duh!" he rolled his eyes at me, I mumbled, "You're a God" he looked me dead in the eye, a purple fire flickered, it clouded my vision until I saw non-believers being strangled to death by grape vines, drunken warriors insane with battle lust, sailors screaming as their hands turned into fins and their faces elongated into dolphin snouts. I knew Mr. D wouldn't hesitate to show me worse things. He could plant a disease in my brain that would leave me wearing a strait-jacket in a rubber room for the rest of my life. "Would you like to test me child?" he smirked, "N-No sir" he turned back to his card game, "Cabin 11, I advise you to use your manners" he said as the purple fire died and he went back to playing cards. Chiron had won, Mr. D left with Grover trailing behind him as Chiron and I talked and I asked the last question I thought I would ever ask, "Who am I?"

"Well that's something we all want to know. But for now we should we get you to your bunk in cabin eleven, there will be plenty of people to meet and plenty of time for training tomorrow beside tonight we're having s'mores at the camp fire, I simply adore chocolate. I sighed and nodded, I looked up from the floor to see Chiron rising out of his wheel chair, my jaw dropped as the blanket fell from his lap, his legs stayed still but he kept rising. I nearly fainted when he completely came out of the 'wheel chair' from the waist down he was a white stallion and from the waist up he was my Latin teacher. Had Symphony seen this? "Come Percy" he said, I nodded and followed him slowly.

Once I had slightly gotten over the fact that my Latin teacher was half horse we had a good tour, Symphony ran up and joined us, "Hey" she said, with a slight smile, "Did you know?" I asked her, "Yep, did Mr. D show his little fires?" she asked with a role of her eyes, "Yeah, I don't want to be a dolphin." She smirked but drew into herself as campers, who looked to be a few years older than us, starred and pointed saying "It's them" normally we aren't shy but it made us uncomfortable, I felt better with Symphony at my side though. We watched them stop playing with their Satyrs, who were much bigger than Grover, and watch us. "Isn't the barn house pretty?" she asked, I turned to take it all in, it was larger than I had noticed, as I was looking at it I saw something move in an upstairs window, Symphony cocked her head in confusion, "Chiron, what's up there?" I asked, "Nothing, it's just the attic" "Somebody lives up there?" Symphony asked, "No, not a single living thing" he answered with finality, we believed him but there was something about the way he talked, Symphony looked at me and I nodded. She was curious and honestly so was I.

"Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" I asked as we walked by the strawberry fields where Satyrs were playing pipes, bugs were fleeing and the strawberries were growing, "I mean…he was a great protector" I added, Symphony looked at me and I explained what happened, she nodded as Chiron spoke, "Grover has big dreams, perhaps bigger then reasonable. To reach his goal he must first show great courage by succeeding as a keeper; finding a new camper and bring them safely back to camp half-blood" "He did!" Symphony interjected, "Even though I agree with you the matter is out of my hands, he was taken to the counsel of cloven elders, they may not feel this mission a success, he lost you two in New York, and the unfortunate loss of your mother. Grover's feelings for Symphony won't help either. And then there's the fact that he was unconscious when you two brought him over the property line, the council will question if this shows any courage on Grover's part."

I wanted to protest, it wasn't his fault that all that happened, if we hadn't given him the slip at the bus station none of this would have happened. He found us but he had no time to talk to our mom, I looked to Symphony who was staring at the ground, "He will get a second chance, won't he?" she asked softly, Chiron flinched and patted her shoulder, "I'm afraid this is his second chance, the first was horrible, it happened five years ago. I told him he should wait but he was so eager, he's still so small for his age." "How old is he?" I asked in surprise, Symphony wasn't paying attention as she walked ahead of us, "Oh, twenty-eight" "What! He's in sixth grade!" yelled, "Satyrs age half as fast as humans, he still looks fourteen and has been equivalent to Junior High age for the past six years ."

We walked for a while longer until we reached the lush woods, the closer we got the larger I noticed it was, it seemed like no one had been in them since the Native Americans, "The woods are stocked; you can always try your luck but go armed." Chiron said, "Stocked with what?" Symphony asked, "Armed with what?" I added, "You'll see, capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own swords and shields?" he asked, "I do, and Percy just has a sword" Symphony said "I'll go to the armory and get you one Percy, how do have one Symphony?" he asked her "Grover" she answered pulling out the lip gloss and opened it, the sword and shield formed, Chiron examined it, "Ah Beckondorf's work" he said recapping it and handing it back, "And you have my pen" Chiron smiled. I nodded and we continued with our tour.

**Oh lord, I'm sorry for not posting yesterday and the unearthly short chapter today. I feel like the living dead :l but tomorrow y'all will get a normal chapter. Bye, bye, lovelies. **


	7. Bonding over Metallica

**A/N: Hey y'all I'm going to try to continue this fic but I really don't know, I rushed into it without completely planning out which I'm realizing is a huge mistake. I realized where I should have started and how, I'm retarded .-. **

***Symphony's p.o.v**

After a while Chiron finally showed us the cabins, there were only twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a 'U' formation, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. They were the most bizarre collection of buildings I had ever seen, I looked to Percy who was staring at them with a strange look on his face.

None of the cabins looked anything alike, even in the slightest, except for a large brass number above the door (Odds on the left and evens on the right) for example number nine had mini smokestacks like a small factory while number four had tomato vines on the walls and the roof looked to be made out of real grass, seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so brightly in the sunlight that it was impossible to look at without going blind.

They all faced a common area about the size of a soccer field dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flowerbeds, and a couple basketball hoops, which are more my speed. Percy pointed to the hoops with a smile, I nodded, one on one match when we had free time. In the center of the field was a huge stone lined fire pit, even though it was a warm afternoon the hearth smoldered, a little girl, probably no older than nine years old, was tending the flames by poking the burning coals with a stick.

I glanced at Percy to see he was also looking at the little girl, thank Gods I wasn't hallucinating. The pair of cabins at the head of the field looked like a his and her kinda thing, they were one and two. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve, it had polished bronze door shimmered like a hologram so that from different angels it looked like lightning was streaking across it.

Cabin two was more graceful somehow; it had slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers with peacocks carved intricately on the walls. "Zeus and Hera?" Percy said with a guessing tone, "Correct" Chiron said smiling down on us, "Their cabins look empty" I said, "Several cabins are, that is true, no one ever stays in one or two" Okay so each cabin has a different God, like a mascot.

"Twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians" I said quietly to my brother, "Why would some be empty?" he asked me, I shrugged after thinking for a minute, "It's strange" he nodded in agreement then we continued walking until we caught sight of cabin three. I felt a pull in my gut as Percy and I walked towards it with Chiron watching us, it wasn't high and mighty like cabin one but long, low and solid.

The outer walls were made of rough grey stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. I ran my hand along a wall and smiled faintly, Percy and I peeked onside the doorway and Chiron said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!" but before he could try and stop us we caught the salty sent of the interior, like the wind on the shores of Montauk. Percy smiled down at me, the interior walls glowed like abalone, there were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down but there was no sign of anyone living in here, or had ever lived in here.

I pouted slightly, the place had a sad and lonely feel to it, I could tell Percy was glad when Chiron pulled us away "Come along you two" I tore my eyes away from cabin three and ignored the pulling feeling in my gut and followed Chiron, a lot of the other cabins were filled with campers, the one that stood out most to me was cabin 5. It had a bright red paint, a real bad paint job; it looked like the paint was splashed on and painted with fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire and a stuffed boar head with a spear stabbed through it hung over the door above the bronze number five, it eyes seemed to follow us as we walked.

I strained to look inside the cabin where a bunch of hard ass looking kids, both girls and boys, they were arm wrestling and arguing with each other while Metallica The Unforgiven blared, I smirked, the loudest was probably a girl wearing a XXXL orange camp half-blood t-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on us and gave an evil sneer and I pulled up my hoody to reveal my black Metallica tank top, she smiled approvingly then continued sneering at my brother.

***Percy's p.o.v**

I watched as Symphony lifted up her hoody to show her Metallica tank top, a boy whistled at her and my pulse quickened with anger. I noticed a large girl sneering at me, I groaned, she reminded me of Nancy Bobofit except this girl was much bigger, tougher looking and her hair was stringy and brown instead of red.

She waved Symphony over, "I'm gonna go make friends, see ya later" she said to me, "Are you really going over there?" I said with a condescending tone, she rolled her eyes and jogged away to the nasty red cabin and took a seat beside the girl and propped her feet up on the table.

She may look innocent and sweet but I swear most times she was the exact opposite of sweet. I sighed and looked up at Chiron who gave me a stern look, "She is her own person Percy, she may be your twin but you two are very different, two halves of a whole." He said and we continued walking, "Annabeth has already showed her the cabin she is staying in so I don't find any harm in her wandering off with others" he added.

I shrugged as we walked; I still tried to stay clear of his hooves and rear end, "I haven't seen any other centaurs" I observed, he sighed sadly, "No," his voice was sad, "My kinsmen are wild barbaric folk, I'm afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness or at major sporting events but not here" I nodded and asked, "You said your name was Chiron, are you really…?"

He smiled down at me, "The Chiron from the stories? Trainer of Hercules and all that? Yes Percy I am" I can only guess that my sister had already asked him this. I thought of being a teacher for three thousand plus years, it definitely wasn't on my Top Ten Things To Wish For list. "Does it ever get boring?" I asked, "Oh no, not boring, horribly depressing at times but never boring." I looked at him curiously, "Why depressing?" Chiron seemed to turn hard of hearing "Oh look Annabeth's waiting for us"

The blonde girl I met earlier was sitting on the steps of cabin eleven, the last one on the left, reading a book. When we reached her she looked up and looked me over critically most likely still thinking about how much I drool and my pig snorts.

**Okay here's an incredibly short chapter because I'm sick and feel like death .-. Every other day I will update this one, when I don't update this one I will be updating my other story so go check it out. Next chapter for this fic will be much longer, I'm sorry but I'm like ready to curl into a ball and not move for like forever '-' **


	8. Bath time

**A/N: Hola peoples, if you're gonna try to criticize me please use correct grammar and spelling .-. If you don't it's not my fault if I don't understand and can't improve, also please, please, try to make sense :l **

Chiron talked to Annabeth for a moment before looking at me over his shoulder, "I have masters' archery class. Annabeth will finish showing you around, maybe will Symphony will join you two" Annabeth smiled hopefully, I sighed, Symphony made friends so much easier than me when she actually tried. "This is cabin eleven where both you and Symphony will be staying until we figure some things out, make yourself at home" he motioned towards the cabin.

Out of all the cabins cabin eleven looked like the most regular old summer camp cabin, emphasis on old, the threshold was worn down and the brown paint was peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. What did they call it…? I thought for a moment and Symphony's voice drifted in, 'A caduceus.'

I looked inside to see that it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread out all over the floor; it looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center. Chiron didn't go in, the door way was too low for him, but when all the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully. "Well then" Chiron said, "good luck Percy, I'll see both you and your sister at dinner tonight."

He galloped away towards the archery range; I stood in the doorway looking at all the kids. They weren't bowing anymore, they were sizing me up, I knew this routine all too well and it made Symphony uncomfortable. "Well" Annabeth prompted, "Go on" so naturally I tripped over an invisible ant, I heard snickers from some of them but no one said anything.

"Percy Jackson meet cabin eleven" Annabeth announced, "Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked, "Undetermined" she said, everyone groaned. A guy who looked to be slightly older than the rest came forward, "Now, now campers, that's what we are here for, welcome Percy, you have that spot on the floor right over there" the guy was about nineteen and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular with short cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile, he wore an orange tank top, cut offs, sandals and a leather necklace with five different colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

"This is Luke" Annabeth said, her voice seemed different somehow, I glanced over and I could've sworn she was blushing. She saw me looking and her expression immediately hardened again, "He's your counselor for now" "For now? And is Symphony staying here?" I asked, "You're undetermined and yes, Symphony is" Luke explained with a patient smile, "They don't know what cabin you two belong in so you guys are here, cabin eleven takes all visitors. Naturally we would, Hermes is our patron, the God of travelers.

I looked over at the section of floor given to me, Symphonys' bag was there to mark where he was pointing and a black sleeping bag marked the space next to it, "Your sister left her bag in your space after she set her sleeping bag up and Annabeth threatened a sword fight with anyone who took her space, touched her space or looked at it in any way" I remember Hermes was also the God of thieves, I looked around at the campers faces some were sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly and other eyeing me as if they were waiting for the perfect moment to pick my pockets.

"How long will we be here?" I asked, "Good question, until you're determined" Luke said, "And how long will that take?" all the campers started laughing, "Come on" Annabeth said taking hold of my wrist "I'll show the volleyball court" she rolled her eyes and dragged me outside, I could still hear some of the campers in cabin eleven laughing at me. When we were a few feet away Annabeth said, "Jackson, you're going to have to do better than that" "What?" she rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath "I can't believe I thought you were the one, maybe your sister is" "What is you damn problem?" I was getting angry now, "All I know is that I killed some bull guy-" "Shut up! Do you know how many kids at this camp wish they had your chance?" "To get killed?" I asked still angry, "No, to kill the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"

I shook my head as Symphony came running up to me with a worried look, Annabeth looked at her with a slight smile, "Look if the thing I fought really was the Minotaur, the same from the all the stories…" "He is" she interrupted, Symphony gave me a warning look but I ignored it, "Then there is only one and he died, like, a gajillion years ago, Theseus killed him in the labyrinth, so…" Annabeth sighed and looked at my sister who said "Monsters don't die, they can be killed of course but they just come back, they don't have souls like all of us"

Annabeth nodded, "You can dispel them for a while, maybe even a whole lifetime if you're lucky but they're primal forces, Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually they re-form." I shook my head; Symphony apparently had talked about everything during the two days I was out of it. Suddenly I thought about Mrs. Dodds, "You mean if I killed one, accidently, with a sword…" Annabeth nodded as my sister shuddered, "Your math teacher is still out there; you just made her very, very mad"

"How did you know about her?" I asked, "You talk in your sleep" Annabeth and Symphony said in unison, I sighed and nodded, "Why don't I know these things" Symphony smiled and elbowed me, "You almost called her a Fury, they're Hades torturers right?" Symphony even looked interested as Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground like it would rip open and swallow her any second, "Don't call them that, names have power, if we ever talk about them we call them the Kindly ones"

"Look is there anything we can say here without it thundering?" I sounded whiny; even I had to admit that, Symphony sighed as I said "Why do we have to stay in cabin eleven, why is everyone so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there!" I pointed to the first few cabins and Symphony karate chopped it back down with a warning glare. I looked at Annabeth to see she had paled "You can't just choose a cabin Percy; it depends on who your parents are"

She starred at me waiting for me to get it, "Our mom is Sally Jackson" I said, "She works in the candy store in Grand Central Station…at least she did" Symphony looked at me with sad eyes and immediately I wished I hadn't said that, I wrapped an arm around her as Annabeth said "I'm sorry about her but I was talking your dad"

"He's dead, we never knew him" my voice was hard and I squeezed Symphony, Annabeth looked like she had this conversation many times already, "Our dad isn't dead Percy" Annabeth nodded in agreement, "You know him?" I asked her, "No of course not" she said shaking her head.

"Then how can you say that, you don't know-" she interrupted me saying "Because I know you two, you guys wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us" I shook my head, "No?" she raised an eyebrow, "I bet you two have moved around a lot, went to a lot of different schools, each one you two were kicked out of, diagnosed with dyslexia, ADHD and probably ADD" I swallowed hard, trying to hide my embarrassment as I looked down at my sister, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Taken all together it's a sure sign, the letters float off the page when you two read, that's because your minds are hardwired for ancient Greek and the ADHD, you two are impulsive, not good for the classroom but it keeps you alive in battle, as for the attention problems it's because you two see too much, not too little. A demigod's senses are more powerful than regular mortals, of course the teachers want you two drugged, most of them are monsters who don't want you to see what they really are until the last possible minute like Mrs. Dodds"

Symphony flinched at the mention of our math teacher, "You two wouldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the nectar and ambrosia if you two weren't like us" "Ambrosia and nectar?" I asked, "The food and drink given to you two so you would get better, that stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and of course that would mean you two would be dead, face it, you two are half-bloods"

My mind was buzzing at the speed of light, I had so many questions and I didn't know where to start. Symphony moved from my side and ran up to the girl from cabin five we had seen earlier, "Well look what we have here, a newbie!" She said sauntering over toward us, she smiled at Symphony, and behind her were three other girls, all big and ugly like her, all wearing camo. One handed Symphony gum which she gladly took as they walked over, Annabeth sighed, "Clarisse, why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure princess, so I can run you through with it Friday night" the big girl Clarisse said with a grin, "Erres es korakas!" Annabeth said which I somehow knew meant 'Go to the cows!" in Greek but I had a feeling it was a worse than it sounded. "You don't stand a chance" Clarisse snorted, "We'll pulverize you" Clarisse said but her eye twitched, perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on her threat. "Who's this little runt?" she said turning towards me, "That little runt is my brother, Percy Jackson" Symphony said, "Meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares" Annabeth said.

"Like the God?" I said with bugged eyes, Symphony smirked and nodded, "The God of war", "Got a problem with it? Clarisse sneered at me, "No" I said recovering my wits, "It explains the bad smell" she growled "Come with us Prissy, we have an imitation ceremony for newbies, Annabeth looked like she wanted to help but I didn't want any, I was the new kid and I had to earn my rep. I handed Annabeth my Minotaur horn and got ready to fight but before I knew it Clarisse had me by the neck and was dragging me towards a large grey building which I knew was the bathroom with Symphony, Annabeth and Clarisse's two friends following. Her friends were laughing cracking jokes about me while Annabeth watched through her fingers and Symphony watched with interest, she was ready to help when I let her.

She dragged me into the girls' bathroom; there was a line of toilets on one side and showers on the other. Annabeth stood in the corner watching through her fingers with Symphony beside her, Clarisse pushed me onto the ground and tried pushing my head in the toilet, it reeked like rusted pipes and well the things that go into toilets. I looked down at the scummy water and thought; I will not go into that, no matter what I am not. I strained to keep my head up as I felt a pull in my gut; I heard the plumbing start to rumble as the pipes shuddered, Clarisses' grip on my neck loosened. Water shot out of the toilet making an arc over my head and sprayed the three girls.

I jumped up and moved away just as another blast of water shot out toilet blasting Clarisse in the face and threw into the shower wall, the water stayed trained on her like a fire hose as the other toilets erupted onto the other screaming girls. I smirked as the showers acted up too, all three girls were pushed out of the bathroom screaming, as soon as they were gone the pull in my gut lessened and the water shut off as soon as it started, I looked around. The whole bathroom was soaked; Annabeth was dripping wet looking between Symphony and in shock, neither of us we wet.

"You made the water hit me" she said quietly making a flicking motion with her hands, "I'm sorry" my sister squeaked as she patted her dry clothes with a confused look, we were the only dry things in the bathroom. Symphony walked over, the water disappearing wherever she stepped and helped me stand on shaky legs, "How did you two…" she started, we both shrugged and walked outside where Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud with a group of campers starring at them .

Their hair was flattened against their ugly faces and their camo jackets were soaking wet, she smelt like sewage water. "You are dead new boy, you are totally dead." Symphony smirked and elbowed me which gave me enough courage to say "You want to gargle toilet water again Clarisse? Shut your damn mouth" Her friends grabbed her arms and pulled her away to cabin five while the other campers moved away from her flailing feet.

Annabeth starred at us, neither of us were sure if was grossed out, angry or both from what we just did, "What?" we asked in unison, "What are you thinking?" "I'm thinking" she said "I want you two on my team for capture the flag."

**Hola, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Review and stuff lovelies, bye, bye! **


	9. Talking

**A/N: Hey y'all here is your update for Percy Jackson :I, I own nothing but new people, new events and new concepts so yeah, no profit is being made either, my writing sucks too much for that ( ._.) **

***Symphony's p.o.v**

News spreads fast, even here, within a matter of seconds I'm pretty sure everyone at camp knew about what happened in the bathroom. Annabeth guided us to a few different things and explained what they were; I wasn't really interested, as we walked people pointed towards my brother and I.

The girls checked Percy out with smirks, looks like I'll be making enemies soon; Percy made a growling sign as the boys looked me over. I rolled my eyes and ignored them, where was Grover? My thoughts snapped back to the world when I saw what looked like a rock climbing wall, but it was different, it actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava and clashed together if you didn't make it to the top fast enough, or at all.

I smiled and looked at my brother, his eyes widened and he shook his head, I let out a soft laugh and shrugged as we stopped at the canoe lake. We stood by the water's edge on the trail that led back to the cabins, "I've got training to do" she said flatly as she looked at my brother, "Dinners at 7:35 just follow your cabin to the mass hall"

"Annabeth, I'm really sorry about the toilets" Percy blurted out, she shrugged "Whatever" "It wasn't my fault" he said, he sighed once he actually thought about what he said, we both had that problem, we had barely any filter. Annabeth looked him skeptically them looked towards me with a small smile, "I'm sorry too, I never meant to get you wet" I shrugged and she nodded, "You two need to talk to the oracle"

"Who?" Percy asked, "Not who, what, the oracle, I'll ask Chiron when I see him" Percys' shoulders sagged as he looked into the lake; I knew he was tired of the all the cryptic answers because I was too. I stood beside him and looked into the lake as well, my eyes widened as I saw two teen girls sitting at the base of the pier below the water, it was twenty feet below. They looked normal with regular jeans on with shimmering green t-shirts, their brown hair floated loosely around their slender shoulders, minnows darted in an out. They waved at us and motioned for us to come down; I shrugged and looked at Percy who nodded as he waved back "Don't encourage them!" Annabeth warned "Naiads are horrible flirts" I smirked; she had a thing for my brother.

"Naiads" Percy repeated slowly, he sounded completely overwhelmed, "That's it, I want to go home" he stated trying to walk away; I grabbed his arm before he could. "We can't leave, didn't the Minotaur prove that it's not safe?" he sighed and looked down at me, "Don't you get it Percy? You two are home, just like Symphony just said, it's not safe for kids like us" he snorted in response "Kids like us, mentally disturbed you mean."

Annabeth shook her head, "For kids that are only half human." I said softly, I barely understood it all but within the two days Percy was out I had already talked about this with Chiron and Grover; I still wanted to know where he was, "And half what?" he asked, "I think you know" Annabeth said, "God, half God" he said. Annabeth nodded, "Our father isn't dead" I said softly, Annabeth shook her head, "No, he's very much alive, he's one of the Olympians." I may have already had this conversation but it still made my head spin.

"That's…crazy" my brother muttered, "And if all the kids here half God-" "Demigods" Annabeth interrupted him, "That's the official term, or half-bloods." "Then who's your dad?" he asked, her hands tightened around the pier railing, my brother just trespassed on a sensitive subject. I let go of his arm and moved to Annabeth's side, she looked at me with a slight smile as we quietly talked, Percy watched us until she spoke loud enough for him to hear, "My dad is a professor at West Point, I haven't seen him since I was very small, he teaches American history." "He's human" he said, Annabeth's eyebrows knit together "What? You assume that it has to be a male God who finds a human female attractive?" she turned towards me, "How sexist is that?" I smiled and shrugged, "Very sexist" Percy looked between us, "Who's your mom then?" Annabeth looked directly at him, "Cabin six" "Meaning?"

She straightened and watched him for a few seconds before saying "Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle" it didn't surprise me that she was a child of Athena, "And our dad?" he asked, "Like I said before you two are undetermined, but just by looking at you two I can rule out a few of the Gods and Goddesses." Percy looked at me; he was getting tired of this, "Like whom?" I asked, "Hermes, Athena, Demeter and a few more" I gave a thoughtful nod, "Why not Athena?" I asked, "One all Athena children have grey eyes, two look at your brother" I smirked and nodded in agreement as Percy said "Our mom knows who our dad is" Annabeth looked at me, I had said the same thing and she didn't want to repeat the pain, "Maybe"

"Maybe if you're lucky you two won't be year rounder's" she said, "What does that mean?" Percy asked, "If your parent isn't very powerful or threatening then you could just have to come here for the summer break" she answered, "Are you a year rounder?" she responded with a nod as she pulled out her leather necklace, it had five different colored clay beads, it was like Lukes', except hers had a big gold ring strung on it, it was a college ring. "I've been here since I was seven," she said, "Every August they give you a bead decorated with one major event during the year, not many are the same, they give them out at the end of the summer session for surviving another year, I've been here longer than most of the counselors and they're in college."

"Why did you come so young?" Percy asked, she twisted the ring on her necklace, she had told me but she didn't feel she could trust Percy yet, I don't even know why she trusted me, "None of your business" she said, Percy stood there looking even more uncomfortable, "Honestly, could we just walk out of here right now?" he asked, "We?" she asked, "My sister and I, I'm not going to leave without her" she nodded and said "It would be suicide but yes you two could but you would have to have Mr. Ds or Chiron's permission but they won't until the end of the summer session unless…" she stopped and looked at the ground, "Unless what?" I asked, "Unless you were granted a quest and that barely ever happens, the last time…" her voice trailed off but it was easy to tell that the last quest hadn't gone well and she was close to whoever it happened to.

"When I was unconscious and you were feeding me ambrosia, you mentioned the summer solstice" Percy said, my mind drifted back to the night at Yancy when we heard Chiron and Grover talking, I still wanted to know what was going on, Annabeth tensed, "So you two do know something" "Well not really" I said, "Back at Yancy we overheard Chiron and Grover talking about it, Grover mentioned the summer solstice, he said something about us not having much time left because of the deadline. Do you know what that means?" she clenched her fists and Percy took a cautious step back, "I wish I knew Symphony, Chiron and the satyrs, they know but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major, last time I was there everything seemed so normal"

"Whoa, you've been to Olympus?" Percy asked, she nodded "Some of us year rounder's, Luke, Clarisse and I plus a few other took a field trip their on the winter solstice. That's when the Gods have their big annual council." Percy looked more confused than before as he asked, "How?" "The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station, Empire State Building, special elevator to the six hundredth floor" she looked at Percy like she was sure he must know this already "You are a New Yorker, right?" she asked, "Oh sure" he said, he looked like he wanted to correct her, as far as we knew there were only one hundred and two floors in the Empire State Building.

**Short chapter today because I still feel like crap, but a lot worse, bleh. Hopefully I'll feel better soon and dish out longer chapters that are faster paced. Bye, bye. **


	10. The Twins

**A/N: Hey y'all still feel like crap but I hope I make this chapter longer then the last:l merp, okay here is your guys' chapter for today. **

"Things became strange right after we visited, the weather was unpredictable." Annabeth said looking critically at the ground, as if she was scanning it for answers, "It seemed like the Gods had started fighting amongst each other, which is never good, I've overheard satyrs talking but I've never caught much because Chiron or another satyr found me eaves dropping. But from what I was able to hear was that something was stolen from Olympus and if it isn't returned by the summer solstice there's going to be major trouble."

She sighed and shook her head "When you two came I was hoping you guys would help me, Athena gets along with just about anyone except Ares and well Poseidon of course since they had that dispute. But you know aside from those things I thought we three could work together, I thought at least one of you might know something" she sounded desperate, her grey eyes swirled like storm clouds, she really hated not knowing what was going on, Percy sighed and rubbed his temples gingerly.

"I've got to get a quest" Annabeth muttered to herself, "I am not too young…if they would just tell me the problem" she sighed and looked up at us, "I'll help you in any way I can, I'll help you gain a quest and I'll go with you" I said, my brother looked at me like I was crazy and I could tell I was. She smiled and hugged me tightly, Percy looked at her surprised as his stomach growled, "You guys can go eat, it's pretty obvious you both are starving" she said I shrugged and Percy nodded, "See you later" I said as Percy and I jogged back to cabin eleven where most of the camper, who were in this cabin, were goofing around.

I leaned against a wall as Percy stood and talked to Mr. Preppy boy Luke, "Hey there new comer" a guy said jumping down from a top bunk next to me, he followed my gaze and smirked "You don't like old Luke?" he asked as another boy hopped down from the bunk on my other side, twins, "Oh, definitely not" I said with a smirk and a soft laugh. "Oh and why's that?" the other twin said as he and his brother placed a hand on the wall above my head as they looked down at me. "He gives me a bad feeling but whatever, it could be nothing" I shrugged and tore my eyes away from my brother and looked up at the twins "Or it could be everything" they said in unison as they bent down and kissed my cheeks softly. I smiled and nodded "It could be but for now it's not much, I'll give it some time"

"You don't look like a daughter of Hermes" one said, "Oh she's definitely not, just look at her long wavy black hair" his brother said twirling a strand of my hair with a small smile, "And those gorgeous green, blue eyes" he traced my cheek with the back of his hand. "How 'bout you meet us tonight after curfew, we can hang out on the beach, just us three" I shrugged and smiled, "Sure, but first I might need to know your names" "I'm Connor" I looked him over and noticed the outline of a 'C' beneath his shirt, "Travis" the other said, an outline of a 'T' was beneath his shirt.

"I'm Symphony" I said, they both smirked, a few seconds later a horn blew in the distance "Hungry?" they asked me, I nodded enthusiastically and they chuckled softly "Come on" Connor said as Luke yelled "Eleven fall in!" I rolled my eyes and every part of me told me to not listen but Connor and Travis held my hands as we lined up, I was so short no one really noticed I was between them. Everyone had lined up outside of their cabins with their counselor at the front, the only cabins no one came out of were Cabins 1, 2, 3 and 8 which now was glowing silver with the sunlight slipping away.

Travis looked down at me with a smile as we passed cabin 3, he tapped his brother on the shoulder and motioned towards it then at me. He nodded and pointed at Luke and the sun, I was confused. I looked around and guessed there were probably about one hundred campers in total; once we got to the pavilion I took in how the torches fire had a gold hue to it, a central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub.

Each cabin had its own table that had a white table cloth trimmed in a deep purple, four were empty but cabin elevens was way over crowded, the twins sat together and had me on their laps, Luke gave them a strange look before shaking his head and ignoring us. Percy sat at the end of the table looking uncomfortable, I looked around and saw Annabeth sitting at table six with a bunch of serious looking athletic kids with storm grey eyes and curly honey blonde hair, Clarisse was behind us at the Ares table and had seemed to recover from being hosed down with toilet water earlier this day, she was laughing and belching along with all of the other Ares children.

Chiron scanned the mass of kids and pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, everyone fell silent and looked over to where he stood, "To the Gods!" he yelled raising his glass, everyone else, including myself picked up our glasses which were filled with water "To the Gods!" we echoed, I looked over to see Percy watching everyone before starting to talk to a guy beside him, he hadn't toasted.

With that Wood Nymphs came in with platters of grapes, apples, strawberries cheese, fresh bread and barbeque, my stomach growled at the smell. The twins held back a laugh, "Whens the last time you ate?" they asked, "I haven't really eaten in the last four days" I answered with a shrug, "So yeah I'm starved" they smiled, "Well then you are going to stuff your face" I smiled and looked at my glass which was now empty, "Speak to it" Connor said, "That sounds creepy" Travis smiled and picked up his glass, "Coke" his glass filled up with the fizzy liquid, Connor did the same thing.

"Blue cherry coke" I said, my glass filled up instantly, "Blue?" the twins asked, "I'll explain tonight" I said, without thinking, The twins smirked, "So you made your decision already" "Damnit" they both burst out laughing causing people to look at them with questioning glances before looking around cautiously. The twins and I loaded up our plates then they guided me outside where people were scraping some of their food into the burning fire "Offering to the Gods, they like the smell" Travis said, I nodded "You can say a little prayer to them as well, for you it would be to claim you" Connor added with a smile, I was still between them.

Once it was my turn I scrapped some of every type of food I had into the fire and sent a silent prayer 'Please father, whoever you may be, please claim us and help us find our mother. I know you still love her, she's an amazing woman' the fire flashed a sea green, I don't think anyone else really noticed except for Connor and Travis. They guided me back inside and to the table; we sat the same way we had before. Once everyone had finished eating Chiron pounded his hoof on the marble to catch our attention. I turned and nearly fell over but the twins wrapped an arm around me and held me in place.

Mr. D got up with a hugely over dramatic sigh, "Yes, I guess I should be saying hello to all you brats. Well hello, our activities director, Chiron, says that the next capture the flag is this Friday night; cabin 5 currently holds the laurels." A bunch of loud cheering was heard from the Ares table, "Personally" Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, also I should tell you that we got two new campers today. Peter and Sara Johnson" Chiron kneeled down and whispered in his ear, "Err, I mean Symphony and Percy Jackson" he corrected himself earning a glare from Percy and I, the twins held back laughter and squeezed my sides.

"That's right, hurrah, now run along and do your silly camp fire thing. Go on" The twins smiled, "The beach can wait, you're new and should experience the camp fire" Travis said, "As long as you sit with us that is" Connor added. Everyone was cheering and we all jogged down to the amphitheater where we sang camp songs, ate s'mores and joked around, I learned that the twins were the pranksters of the camp. An Ares girl ended up with bright pink hair and yellow teeth, I couldn't stop laughing and the twins noticed so they continued until I felt like my inside were about to burst.

It was the first time I felt happy since that night at Montauk beach, I rubbed my eyes and the twins understood immediately, Travis picked me up bridal style. I laid my head against his shoulder as Connor played with my hair. He quickly walked into a cabin and set me down, it was not cabin elven. I looked around as the pull in my gut strengthened, we were in cabin three, "You wanted to go inside, right?" they asked in unison, I yawned and walked around the cabin, it was beautiful but felt lonely, they smiled and followed me around slowly until I had looked over everything. "Ready for bed?" Connor asked in a soft sleepy voice, I nodded slightly and he picked me up this time with Travis playing with my hair as we walked to cabin eleven.

He set me down and I walked inside, no one else was here yet, "Guard the door" I said sleepily, they nodded and stood in front of the door still looking at me, I went into my bag and changed into dark blue shorts, stripped off my hoody then stuffed it into my bag, cautiously I slipped my bra off and out it in my bag, I left my Metallica tank top on. I threw my long, black wavy hair up into a messy pony tail then laid in my sleeping bag, the boys stumbled over and looked down at me, they laid in bed quickly, I was closer to Travis' bed so he played with my hair.

A few minutes later the other cabin eleven campers ran in until they saw us three lying in bed and looking asleep. I heard Percy shuffle over and pull of his shirt before lying in his sleeping bag and falling asleep as his head hit the pillow.

**Thank y'all for reading; another chapter will be posted soon! Bye, bye lovelies! **


	11. We cant find our place

**A/N: Hey y'all, if you want to see what people will look like in this story please check my profile. **

***Percys' p.o.v **

The next few days Symphony and I managed to settle into a routine that felt almost normal if you don't count the fact I was getting lessons from nymphs, satyrs and a centaur on how to survive and about the Gods. Every morning we took ancient Greek with Annabeth as the teacher, we talked about the gods and goddesses in the present tense which was kinda weird. I found out that Annabeth was right about my dyslexia, ancient Greek wasn't that hard for me to read, a lot easier than English most times. After a couple of mornings we could stumble through a few lines of Homer without too much of a headache.

The rest of the day Symphony and I would rotate through the outdoor activities looking for something we were even slightly good at. Chiron tried to teach us archery but quickly found out we weren't good with a bow and arrow, he didn't complain even when he had to desnag an arrow from his tail. Symphony apologized profusely while I tried not to laugh at her. We weren't any good at foot racing either, the wood nymph instructors left us in the dust. They told us not to worry about it; they had centuries of practice running away from lovesick gods. But it still was pretty humiliating to be slower than a tree.

Wrestling might as well have been the worst, whenever I got on the mat Clarisse would pulverize me but Symphony was better than me but that might have been because Clarisse actually liked her. Every time I lost she'd mumble in my ear "There's more where that came from punk" The only things we excelled at was canoeing and swimming and those weren't the kinds of heroic skills people expected to see from the kids who faced the Minotaur and killed it. Symphony noticed that the counselors were watching us and pointed it out as we started doing our routine.

They were trying to figure out who our dad was but they were not having an easy but they weren't having an easy time of it. We weren't as strong as the Ares kids, we weren't good at archery like the Apollo kids, and we didn't have Hephaestus's skill with metal work or-gods forbid- Dionysus's way with vine plants. Luke had told us that we might be a child of Hermes, a kind of jack of all trades, master of none. But I got the feeling he was just trying to make us feel better which definitely wasn't working since my sister was glaring daggers at him the whole time.

Despite everything bad we both liked camp, we liked the morning fog that settled over the beach giving it an eerie but fascinating look and loved the smell of the strawberry fields in the afternoon but we were still getting used to the sounds of the monsters in the forest, especially at night. Every afternoon we would get in line with cabin eleven, walk down to the pavilion, scrape a portion of our food into the fire and try our hardest to fell some type of connection with our father. But so far we got nothing. I tried not to think too much of our mom even though my sister told me she had a strong feeling that she was still alive, it gave me hope that she felt it too. But I couldn't help but wonder if what everyone has told us is true, if Gods and Monsters existed, if all this magical stuff was true then there must be some way to find her and bring her back.

I started to understand Luke's bitterness towards his father, Hermes. So, yeah the Gods were busy but it couldn't take much for them to contact their kids once in a while, ya know, call or thunder, or something. Dionysus can make coke appear out of thin air, why couldn't our dad, whoever he was, make a phone appear? I ranted to Symphony nightly about this as one of the twins watched us with sad eyes. They really liked her and didn't like that she was upset, honestly it made me mad, Grover liked her too but at the same time I knew she liked Grover back.

Thursday, three days after we arrived at camp half blood, we had our first sword fighting lesson. Everyone in cabin eleven gathered in the big circular arena where Luke would be our instructor. We started with basic stabbing and slashing using some straw stuffed dummies in Greek armor. I think we did pretty good for it being our first time, we understood what to do and our reflexes were good. I only had one problem; I couldn't find a blade that felt right in my hands. They were either too heavy or too light or too long or too short. Luke tried to fix me up with one but quickly agreed that none of the practice blades fit me.

My mind drifted back to the night when we arrived here, the pen/blade fell perfect in my hands. I had avoided it since that night, I always left in Symphonys bag but it always ended up back in my pocket. "I think I have a sword" I said sticking my hand in my pocket, Luke had looked at with a strange look as I pulled out my pen. Some people had started to laugh until I clicked it and the bronze sword appeared. Symphony smirked; she hadn't been using her sword either.

After that Luke announced that we'd be dueling in pairs, he would duel my sister and I since we were new, I would go first and if we had time Symphony would go. "What if I want to go first?" she asked stepping in front of me; A few people looked at her confused. They had warned us to be careful because Luke was the best swordsman in the camp. Luke smirked and looked at me, "Percy?" he asked, "She can go" I knew my sister too well; she was doing this for a reason.

She looked up at Luke as he smirked, "Ready?" he asked, she gave a slight nod and pulled out her sword. "Lip gloss?" he asked raising an eyebrow, she rolled her eyes and twisted the cap, in the blink of an eye it turned into her sword and shield. The campers looked between the two of us and shook their heads as Luke started showing her thrusts, parries and shield blocks the hard way. She growled whenever he got too close, "Keep your guard up!" he shouted, her eyes locked with his as she obeyed, she easily caught up with what he was teaching.

By the time he called break she was soaked in sweat and had a few bruises but so did he, right then I was hoping I learned as quick as she did. Everybody swarmed the drink coolers, Symphony grabbed a bottle of ice water and poured it over herself, Luke watched with an amused but very interested smile as he did the same. Symphony smiled as the water ran over her. My eyes widened as I saw a bruise on her disappear as the water trickled over it. I shook my head fiercely; my mind must be playing tricks on me.

**Hey y'all, I feel so horrible ;-; bleh, more chapter soon. Bye, bye my lovelies. **


	12. Swords

**A/N: Hey y'all, erm, I don't own anything but new characters and events. **

"Lukes going to teach you now" Symphony said, as the break ended, "Careful" she warned, I nodded and walked to Luke who smiled down at me, "Your sister letting you go now?" "Yeah" I aid simply as he began teaching me what he had taught Symphony. I didn't catch it as fast as Symphony, I groaned as Luke whapped me in the ribs with the flat of his blade. Out of the corned of my eye I saw my sister glaring daggers at Luke, she really didn't like him.

Near an hour later Luke called for another break, Symphony jogged to my side, "Try dumping cold water on yourself, honestly it feels amazing" she said, I nodded and grabbed a bottle. Symphony had been sparring with the twins, both at once and was learning quickly. I pressed my back against a column and poured the bottle of water on me as Symphony did it to herself again. Instantly I felt better, strength surged back into my body; I looked at my sword with a smile.

"Okay, everyone circle up!" Luke ordered, "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo." I sighed, great let's all watch Percy get pounded. Symphony scowled and gathered around with the other Hermes children, she stood near the front with the twins by her sides. Almost everyone was suppressing smiles, I figured they'd been in my shoes before and couldn't wait to see how Luke used me for a bunching bag. Luke told everyone he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique: how to twist the enemies' blade with the flat of your blade of your own sword so that he/she didn't have any choice but to drop their sword.

"This is difficult" he stressed, "I've had it used against me, no laughing at Percy, now, it takes most swordsmen years to master this technique." Symphony rolled her eyes and sighed, inpatients runs high in both of us. Luke demonstrated the move in slow motion, sure enough my blade clattered out of my hand, "Now in real time" he said after I had retrieved my sword, "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off, ready Percy?"

I barely nodded and Luke wasted no time coming after me. Somehow I kept him from getting a shot at me with the hilt of his sword, my senses opened up; I saw his attacks coming and countered. I stepped forward and tried a thrust of my own, he easily deflected it but I saw a change in his expression, his eyes narrowed and he started to press me with more force. Luke was a much better sword fighter, even with my balanced sword I knew he would take me down in a matter of minutes, we had already been sparring for fifteen minutes, and so I figured, what the heck? I tried the disarming maneuver, my blade hit the base of Luke's sword and I twisted, putting my whole weight into a downward thrust.

With a loud clang Luke's sword rattled against the stone floor, the tip of my blade was an inch from his unprotected chest. The other campers fell silent, as I lowered my sword "Um, sorry" for a moment he looked too stunned to speak, "Sorry?" His scarred face broke into a grin "By the gods Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again!" I didn't want to, that short burst of manic energy had completely abandoned me but he kept insisting, "Fine, Symphony!" he called, her head snapped up to meet his eyes as she stepped forward. "Ready?" he asked her as the twins pulled me back to where my sister was standing moments before. She set her shield down and kicked it back to me as she raised her sword and began sparring with Luke. Two minutes in she disarmed him, shock was written all over his face as he demanded she do it again. Unlike me she obeyed and within another three minutes disarmed him. He let a growl and wiping the sweat from his brow, "Very interesting" he appraised us with an entirely new interest. The Hermes campers were still shocked as Symphony and I put are weapons back in our pockets as Luke dismissed us.

Friday afternoon Grover, Symphony and I were sitting by the lake, Symphony had her legs dipped in, up to her knees and every so often a naiad would come up and playfully tug her. We were resting from a near death experience on the climbing wall, Grover had easily gotten to the top while Symphony and I barely missed the lava shooting out form the wall, the hairs on my arms were singed off and our shirts had holes in them, luckily we were each given a camp half-blood shirt to wear. We sat there watching the naiads do basket weaving and every few minutes come up and tug on Symphonys legs, it set Grover on edge but she didn't seem to mind, she never moved.

"How'd your conversation with Mr. D go?" she asked, his face turned a sickly shade of yellow "Fine" he said, "Just great" "So your careers still on track?" I asked, he glanced at me nervously "Chiron t-told you guys I wanted a searchers license?" "Well…no" Symphony said, neither of us had any clue what a searchers license was, Symphony gave me a warning look, she was right, it wasn't the right time to ask him. "He just said you have big plans, you know…and that you needed credit for completing a keepers assignment." I said, "So did you get it?" Symphony added. Grover looked down at the naiads as one came up and tugged Symphonys leg again.

"Mr. D suspended judgment, he said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you two yet so our fates are still tied together. If you both got a quest and I went along to protect you and if all three of us came back alive then maybe he'd consider my job complete." My spirits lifted, "Well that's not so bad, right?" I asked him, "Blah-ha-ha! He might as well have transferred me to stable cleaning duty! The chances of you two getting a quest…and even if you guys did, why would you want me along?"

"Of course we'd want you along!" I and Symphony shouted in unison, Grover stared glumly into the water, "It must be nice having a useful skill" he was staring at the basket weaving naiads. We tried convincing him he had loads of useful skills but that only seemed to make him more miserable. We talked about canoeing; swords play and debated the pros and cons of different gods and goddesses. Finally I asked him about the four empty cabins.

Near the end of the conversation I noticed Symphony was gone, "No, never, Orpheus came close…Percy you aren't seriously thinking-" Grover said before I cut him off, "Where'd Symphony go? She was here seconds ago when you were talking about Thalia" His eyes widened as he looked around then down at the water "Oh my gods!" he shouted, I looked down to see her sitting at the bottom with the naiads with a very surprised face as they taught her basket weaving. Without thinking I jumped in and shot down to the bottom, I really didn't want to get wet but she was sitting at the bottom. The naiads giggled as they watched me grab my sister and kick to the surface, we pulled ourselves onto the pier where Grover was sitting dumbfounded, and neither of us were wet.

**Hey, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. **


	13. Capture the flag

**A/N: Hola, writing this story is hard for me but I'm not giving up on it, mostly because I'm not allowed to -.- but I own nothing but new characters and events plus the changes of events that have happened in the book/movie. **

***Symphonys p.o.v**

That night at dinner I felt the excitement in the air, I smiled as I talked to the twins about what Capture the Flag, "It's not just a game" Connor said, "We think you'll love it, put your sword to the test" Travis added with a smile, I nodded as a wave of worry washed over me, something was going to happen during the game. As the plates were cleared away a conch horn sounded, cheers erupted around the mess hall as Annabeth and two other guys from her cabin came running in holding a long grey silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening grey with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion Clarisse and two of her siblings came running in with an identical banner but gaudy red painted with a severed boars head and a bloody spear.

"I'm guessing those are the flags" I said to the twins who nodded, "How often do Ares and Athena lead the teams?" "Very often, they're the best." "And we're with Athena tonight, right?" I asked, Conner smiled "Yes we are" I nodded and looked over at Percy who was talking to Luke, with the lighting of the pavilion and his scar he looked sinister. My eyes narrowed as he smirked at my brother while they talked. A few moments later the teams were announced, Athena made alliances with the Hermes and Apollo cabin, the two biggest cabins in the camp. Ares made alliances with Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite and Hephaestus. I saw Percy looking each one of the opposing teams campers, Ares and Hephaestus were the main ones we had to worry about.

"Heroes!" Chiron announced as he hammered his hoof on the marble, "You know the rules; the creek is the boundary line between teams, the entire forest is fair game, all magical items are allowed, the banner must be prominently displayed and have no more than two guards at a time, prisoners may be disarmed but not bound or gagged, no killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battle field medic, arm yourselves!" Everyone cheered as he spread his arms, the tables became covered with different types of equipment such as helmets, swords, knifes, shields, spears and other things.

"We just take what we want?" I asked, Conner nodded as he took things, Travis placed a helmet on my head "There ya go" he said with a smile, all the campers on Athena's team had a grey horsehair plume while Ares team had red plumes. I looked over the table and my gaze landed on a blade, I picked it up and looked it over. "Gothic trench knife with hidden skull blade" I turned to see Luke standing behind me, "What do you want" I said glaring up at him, "To give you something" his voice was cold as he took a necklace out of his pocket and put it around my neck. It had a black leather cord with a bronze trident hanging from it; I tucked it into my shirt and looked at him. "Thanks" I said simply, I promised Annabeth I would try to be nice to him.

He smiled and walked away; I looked down at the blade and put the sheath on it before sticking it in the waist band of my jeans. I took my lip gloss out and uncapped it; it grew into my sword and shield. The twins smiled at me, "παράφρονα γοητεία" Travis said, "That's what your blade says" Connor added pointing to the knife in my waist band, "We've looked at it a few times but it always burns our hands, its special" "Demented Charm" I said slowly, "Δύναμη, ομορφιά, γοητεία" Connor said, "That's what your sword says, it fits you and it" Travis smiled "Strength, Beauty, Charm" "Is Annabeth having you repeat everything you hear in Greek in English?" they asked with a soft laugh, I nodded my head with a shrug.

"Grey team, forward!" Annabeth yelled above the roar of the campers, we cheered and shook our swords marching out of the pavilion and down the path leading to the south woods, the red team yelled taunts at us as they ran to the north side.

**Okay really short chapter today because I'm really dizzy e-e sowey, bye, bye lovelies. **


	14. Determined

**A/N: Hey, no profit is being made from my writing and I own nothing but things you font recognize, such as changes to events and characters.**

***Symphonys p.o.v **

Percy caught up with me and grabbed my arm; he pulled me along with the crowd until we caught up with Annabeth. "Hey!" I said hoping she heard me over the roaring cheers of both teams. She gave a slight smile, "So what's the plan?" I asked, "Got any magical items you can loan us?" Percy asked, I could tell it was a harmless joke but Annabeth's hand moved down to her pocket, as if she was afraid Percy had stolen something from her. I thought back to the day when Annabeth showed me cabin eleven while Percy talked to Chiron, she had showed me a baseball cap and questioned if she could trust me. She had pulled me into the girl's room and after checking every stall she pulled me into the biggest one and showed me how her cap worked. It had turned her invisible, "It was a gift from my mother" she had said with a small smile creeping across her lips, "I'm going to be using it on Friday, now that you know you're going to be on my team, got it?" she questioned putting it in her pocket.

I smirked as Annabeth noticed that I noticed what she was checking for, she smirked and nodded. Percy just stared at us confused, "Remember to watch Clarisses spear, I doubt she'll touch you Symphony but Percy you have to watch your back, did Luke give you two a job?" She asked, "He didn't give me one but he gave me a necklace, I shrugged "I'm trying to be nice" I added, she smiled and nodded, I'm glad she trusted me because it seemed like she didn't trust anyone else in the slightest other than Chiron and Luke. "He said that we are border patrol, what is it?" Percy said, "Easy enough, stand by the creek and keep the reds away, leave the rest to me" she said, "Athena always has a plan" I added remembering that Athena was a war strategist while Ares was all brute force. She nodded with a smirk and ran off.

Percy mumbled something with slumped shoulders, "Percy, don't worry about it, we still play an important role and if you want a bigger role then we have to prove ourselves now, okay?" I said, he brightened slightly and nodded, "Okay, let's go prove ourselves."

It was a warm sticky night, the woods were dark with fireflies popping in and out of view, Annabeth had stationed us next to the creak that gurgled over smooth stones. After she had she took the rest of the team and scattered into the woods. Percy and I stood there, he looked restless as he dug his sword into the dirt, and he hated this. I sighed and was about to say something when the conch horn blew with whoops and yells following it along with the clanking of metal and fighting campers. A grey plumed ally from Apollo raced between us with a dear in the head lights look as he ran through the creak. Percy sighed angrily, "Percy don't worry, we'll have our fun" he nodded slightly and stood alert as the low growling sound of a canine reached our ears. It was somewhere close.

"Sooner than I thought" he said, I nodded in agreement and raised my sword, Percy did the same as the hair on the back of my neck stood up, my eyes narrowed as the presence slowly retreated deeper into the woods. The growling suddenly stopped as the underbrush a few feet in front of us exploded, five Ares warriors came out yelling. "Cream the punk!" Clarisse yelled as Percy and I stepped closer, Clarisse gave me a warning look as I growled. She brandished a five foot long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with strange red light. Her siblings thankfully only had the standard bronze sword.

Percy pushed me behind him as the Ares campers charged over the stream, my sword had slashed my arm when I fell, "Damn it" I growled standing up after I grabbed my sword, Percy stood his ground and managed to side step the first few swings, Clarisse raised her spear and thrust it forward and as I stepped in front of Percy, I cringed as electricity raced through me. Her eyes widened as she stepped back, Percy cursed under his breath and attacked another guy. I fell to my knees and sat dazed as Clarisses brother came forward with a sadistic smile and slashed my leg, blood poured out instantly. I heard Percy groan as another slashed his arm. I slashed the guy who cut me legs, he fell to his knees as blood poured, I stood shaking my head as another guy said, "We don't care about the flag anymore, we care about a boy and his sister who made our cabin look stupid." "Dude, you guys do that without our help." He turned quick and brought his sword down on mine as we began fighting, out of the corner of my eye I saw an Ares girl kick Percy into the creek.

I was becoming dizzy with the amount of blood I was losing, I almost fell to my knees as the guy brought his sword down and nearly slashed my arm again when Clarisse drove her spear into his leg, I was on my knees breathing heavily as Clarisse turned to the sound of other campers, Percy was on his feet, all the blood gone as he fought the other two Ares campers. I turned toward the sounds of elated screams, Luke was racing through the toward the boundary line with the red teams flag raised above his head, he was flanked by a few Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollos behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids.

The Ares campers got up with Clarisse shouting, "A trick, it was a trick!" They staggered after Luke but it was too late, everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into our territory. Our team exploded into cheers as the red banner shimmered and turned silver with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. Everyone on our team raised Luke on their shoulders and cheered as Annabeth appeared next to me, "Oh my gods" she murmured as Percy raced to my side. Percy had anger and worry written all over his face as he began shouting at Annabeth, something about setting us up. Suddenly Annabeth gripped his arm; "We need to help your sister…" she trailed off as she saw a cut on his arm disappearing, even I was confused and slightly thankful that she noticed too. Annabeth had him step out of the creek and immediately he fell to his knees.

"Oh Styx…this isn't good…I expected it would be Zeus... Symphony! Water now!" I was about to get up when we heard the growl again, everybody went Silent as Chiron yelled a command in ancient Greek. Just on the rocks above us was a huge hellhound, two times larger than a rhino, with lava red eyes and fangs like daggers. It stared right at me growling, I braced myself as it leapt but Percy Jumped in front of me and went "No, Percy!" Annabeth and I yelled, I pulled myself up as the hellhound ripped apart my brothers' armor and tore at his flesh. I mustered the little energy I had left and tackled the hellhound off my brother. "Symphony, move away!" Annabeth yelled, I had my sword ready as the hellhound flipped off its back and came at me, it had me on the ground in seconds, my sword was a few feet away, I managed to get the knife from my waist band as its claws dug into my arms. I let out a scream as fresh blood poured out ripped my arm away and tried to ignore the pain as I plunged the knife into its neck and dragged it sideways, it fell beside me. I looked to see Percy laying breathing heavily on the ground with blood pouring from his chest. Annabeth and Chiron were between us in seconds. "Di immortales!" Annabeth yelled, my vision was fuzzy, "That's a hellhound from the fields of punishment, they don't…they're not…" "Someone summoned it" Chiron said, "Someone inside the camp"

A boy came over; I'm guessing it was Luke since Annabeth clung to him, "Percy summoned it! It's all his fault" Clarisse yelled, "Be quiet, child!" he yelled. They watched the ground where the hellhound fell; I really hoped it was gone. "They're wounded!" Annabeth yelled "Quick, into the water!" I mumbled "Mhm, waters nice" Luke kneeled beside me and picked me up as Percy shook his head and walked into the water. Luke laid me in the water and instantly I felt better, I sat up after a few seconds; I could feel every cut and scrape closing. The campers had gathered around as Percy sat beside me apologizing profusely for being a bad brother. All the campers could do was stare at us wide eyed; their eyes were no longer focused on our healing wounds but just above our heads. "Guys…" Annabeth said in a soft, worry filled voice as she pointed above our heads. I looked up to see the fading green light of a spinning, and gleaming three tipped spear; a trident.

"Your father…" Annabeth said, "This is really, really bad" "It is determined!" Chiron announced. All around us campers started kneeling, even the snarling Ares cabin, "Our father?" Percy asked bewildered. "Poseidon" said Chiron, "Earth shaker, Storm bringer, Father of Horses. Hail Perseus and Symphony Jackson, twins of the Sea God!"


	15. Big House

**A/N: Hey ****guys**** :D Here is a new chapter for today, it's probably gonna suck, like a lot, I'm all horrible today c: **

***Symphonys p.o.v**

The next morning Chiron moved Percy and I to cabin three, we were the only two in the cabin so we made all the rules and had more than enough space for everything. We sat at our own not crowded table in the mess hall and chose which activities to do every day. We were alone, we had each other but we had gotten used to having everyone in cabin elven around us, joking around and making us laugh until we cried but now we didn't. It sucked, we quickly became miserable and it was evident. Just when we were becoming accepted by everyone, just when we started to relax and have fun with everyone we were sorted out of the crowed, we had a home in cabin eleven but now most of them avoided us. People acted like we were a deadly contagious disease, the cabin eleven campers were too scared to have sword class with us so Luke changed our sessions to one on one, one day Percy would go and I the next, it would go on for more than four hours, he pushed us harder each time. I was better at sword fighting then my brother.

Annabeth still taught us Greek in the mornings but she always seemed distracted and distanced herself from us, Percy and Annabeth weren't close in any way but we were and it hurt that she pushed me away and wouldn't talk to me unless it was when she was teaching me. I only had Percy and sometimes Grover; the twins were always kept away and were always busy. I felt alone and missed my mom.

One night I was lying in my bunk when I heard a paper being dropped on the floor, I turned on my side and faced the wall, I didn't really care what the paper was, all I cared about was sleeping. After a few minutes Percy came in and asked about the paper on the floor. I simply told him I didn't know what it was or who brought it, he pulled me out of my bunk and had me read the article with him, anger boiled within us both. Well I think its official; people really don't like us and want us gone. So why not give them what they want? I sighed as Percy and I got back into our bunks. I couldn't sleep, all I wanted to do was sleep but I hadn't slept in the last three days. At least Percy was able to sleep, after about ten minutes I heard Percy talking in his sleep, he was having a nightmare, he kept saying something about wind and fighting and heard his voice raising as he said "No…No…NO!" he bolted up in bed, "Are you okay?" I asked he nodded slightly, "Yeah, just a bad, confusing dream, did I wake you?" he asked, "No, I haven't fallen asleep yet" he nodded as thunder roared. "So I wasn't just dreaming of the storm" he said standing up as there was a clomping at the threshold, a hoof knocking.

"Come in?" Percy said unsure, the door cautiously opened, Grover stood on the other side of the door way. "Mr. D wants to see you two" he said quietly, his gaze locked on the ground, he didn't step in and looked very uncomfortable, "What does he want?" Percy asked, "He wants to, um, speak with you two" he was on edge, maybe it was just the storm…maybe. Slowly and reluctantly I got out of bed and followed slowly behind them, far, far behind them. They looked back every so often and motioned for me to hurry; finally I sighed and ran to Percy's side. A huge storm was brewing above us, bad weather always passed us by, honestly at this moment I wish it would rain, not just rain but fucking pour.

Apollos cabin was in the sandpit playing an early morning game of volleyball with the satyrs; Mr. Ds twins were walking around the strawberry fields making them grow instantly. Everyone was going about their normal business but tension was thick in the air as they nervously glanced up at the sky every few minutes, unsure if this storm would pass over us just like the others. As we walked up the steps of the Big houses wrap around porch we saw Mr. D and Chiron playing pinochle, looking just like they had the first day my brother woke up, except anger was written on Mr. Ds face and they were playing against two invisible opponents. "Well, well, our little celebrities finally decided to show up" Mr. D said in a controlled but enraged voice. "Come closer" he said, "And don't expect me to kowtow to you two mortals, just because your father is old barnacle beard" a net of lightening flashed through the clouds and thunder shook the glass windows of the house.

"Blah, blah, blah" Mr. D said in a mocking tone causing another roar of thunder. Chiron feigned interest in the pinochle cards while Grover stood by the railing nervously clopping his hooves on the wood floor. "If I had my way" Mr. D started, "I would cause your molecules to erupt into flames, we'd sweep up the ashes and be done with this lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: To keep you little brats safe from harm." "Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D" Chiron out in without looking at us. "Nonsense, boy wouldn't feel a thing, girl wouldn't mind it. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself. I'm thinking of turning you two into a dolphin, instead, sending you back to your father"

**Okay, here is y'alls chapter for today, depression can go suck a dick t(;-;t) **


	16. The Master Bolt

**A/N: Hey y'all, here is your new chapter for Percy Jackson. Remember to check my profile to see characters, if you want a picture for someone who doesn't have a picture/actor, such as Clarisse, then just review or pm me. **

"Mr. D" Chiron said in a warning tone, "Oh all right" Mr. D relented, "There's one more option, but it's deadly foolish" he stood from his seat and the pinochle cards that the invisible people were playing with fell onto the table, both hands sucked. "Off to an emergency meeting in Olympus, if the girl and boy are still here when I come back I'll turn them into Atlantic Bottlenoses." He turned to me then to my brother, "Do you two understand? Symphony and Perseus Jackson, if you two have any brains at all, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you two must do"

His gaze flicked back to the table where he picked up a playing card, he twisted it and suddenly shifted into a plastic rectangle, Percy gave the security pass a quizzical look. Mr. D snapped his fingers and the air around him started to fold and bend around him, in the blink of an eye he became a hologram, then wind and then, somehow, he was gone but left the smell of fresh grapes lingering in the air.

Chiron finally looked up at us, he smiled but he looked tired and strained, he was about to make a very hard decision that he really didn't want to make. That was clear as day on his face. "Sit, please, all three of you" he said, Grover looked over, still nervous as we took our seats. Chiron laid his cards on the table, a winning hand that didn't have a chance to frustrate Mr. D. His eyes locked on mine, "Tell me Symphony, what did you make of the hellhound?" "I was drawn to it, it didn't scare me but I was scared that it would kill my brother, I didn't want it to die" I answered without hesitation. His eyes turned to my brother, "And what did you make of the hellhound Percy?" my brother shuddered at the mention of the hound, he thought for a moment, "It scared me, if my sister hadn't helped me then I would be dead and she could've died, she was in worse condition than me" his expression was painful shame, "You two will meet far worse before you are done" Chiron said, "Done with what?" Percy asked, "The quest of course, will you two accept it?" the first thought that came to mind was Annabeth and how she was desperately in need of a quest, the way she talked about it made me know it would be dangerous but it also would be very worth it. I want the quest. Percy glanced between Grover and I, "I accept the quest, of course" I said; Grover smiled and looked at Percy with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Um sir, you haven't told us what it is yet"

Chiron grimaced, "Well, that's the hard part, the details" thunder rumbled across the valley, the storm clouds had now reached the end of the beach, as far as I could tell the sky and the sea boiling together, it probably stupid of me to want to go down there. "Poseidon and Zeus" I muttered but they heard, "They're fighting" Percy added, "Something valuable was stolen" I finished, Chiron and Grover exchanged worried looks, Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair, "How did you two know about that?" Percys face blushed red as embarrassment shone in his eyes and it didn't look like he was about to start talking.

"The weather has been strange since Christmas, as if the sky and the sea are fighting, we also talked to Annabeth, she said she overheard that something was stolen, a thief, and…well we've been having dreams." I turned my gaze back to the hectic sea and sky; it was a strangely beautiful sight. "I knew it!" Grover bleated, "Hush Satyr" Chiron ordered. "But it's their quest!" I turned to see excitement shining in his eyes, "It must be!"

"Only the oracle can determine this" Chiron said stroking his bristly bread. "Nevertheless, yes twins, your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries; they are fighting over something very valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt. Percy laughed nervously, "A what?" I elbowed him in the ribs which cut off his nervous laughter, "Don't take this lightly" Chiron warned, "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second grade play. I'm talking about a three foot long cylinder of high grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with God level explosives" Percy gulped as I sat forward, "Zeus master bolt" Chiron was getting worked up now, "The symbol of his powers, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned, The first weapon the Cyclops for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top off Mt. Etna and Hurled Kronos from his throne, the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers." My eyes widened and my heart raced, the master bolt seemed absolutely incredible and someone had stolen it from Zeus.

"It's missing." Percy said, "Stolen" Chiron corrected, "By who?" Percy asked, "By whom" he corrected again, once a teacher always a teacher. "By you two" Percy's mouth fell open but I smirked, seems like a great thing to be held responsible for but very dangerous. Chiron looked at our different expressions and refrained from showing his slight amusement. "At least that is what Zeus believes…" Chiron went on explaining but my attention was on the brewing storm and the way the water moved, I heard everything he said but just wasn't fully there. Suddenly I became aware of a dark voice echoing in my head, "Come to me or I'll find you myself" I ignored the voice and assumed it was just because I was tired.

I snapped back into the conversation, "Do you accept the quest Percy? You twin has already agreed, if you do not accept then she will still go without you." Grover and I looked at him pleadingly, I didn't want to go without my brother, this was huge and he needed to there. "I accept" he gave in with a sigh, "It's better than being a dolphin" "Then it's time for you two to consult the oracle" Chiron said, "Go up to the attic, when you two come back down we'll talk, presuming the sanity hasn't left you" he mumbled the last part.

Four flights of stairs later my brother and I ended up under a green trap door, he pulled the cord causing the door to swing up and a wooden later clattered into place. The warm air from above smelled of mildew and rotting wood but there was something else…" Percy looked towards the attic in disgust. "Snakes…" he said holding his nose, I took the lead and climbed up the ladder.

**Okay, so yeah here is the chapter for today lovelies. **


	17. The Oracle

**A/N: Hey y'all, here is your chapter for PT and like I know how to make mountains /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ . I'm so boss ._. Heh jkjk bros...My mama said those (^^^^^) are what contractions look like when you are in labor **** this woman has ruined mountains for meeeeeeehhhhhh. **

***Still Symphonys p.o.v**

I climbed the ladder into the attic with my brother following holding his nose, as I got into the attic I looked around to see it was filled with Greek hero junk. There was armor stands covered in cobwebs, once shining shields now covered in dusty rust, old leather steamer trunks plastered with stickers saying ITHAKA, CIRCE'S ISLE and LAND OF THE AMAZONS. I walked around with Percy following close behind me, I saw a long dusty tabled staked with glass jars filled with pickled things, Percy shuddered as I examined the glasses. "Get away from those" he said in a harsh whisper as he grabbed my arms and guided me away from the table. We saw a few other interesting things like a mounted Hydra head that was taken in 1969, heh, heh 69, I mentally slapped myself and continued walking until my eyes landed on a…mummy?

By the only window sitting on a stool was the gruesome memento but also the most awesome. It wasn't the type of mummy that of mummy that was wrapped in cloth, she was shriveled to a husk, she wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of colorful beaded necklaces, and a head band over long black hair. The skin on her face was thin and leathery over her skull and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes had been replaced with marbles a very long time ago. The more I examined her the more curious I became, my brother shuddered and his hand dropped to mine, I gave his hand a squeeze as he starred at the…um mummy? Suddenly she sat up on her stool and opened her mouth; I cocked my head as my jaw dropped, a green mist from the very, very old woman's mouth, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils hissing like a million snakes. Percy let out a strangled noise and pulled me to the attic door.

Before he got to it slammed shut as a serpent like voice slithered into my ear and around my brain, Percy shuddered again, thank lord he heard it too. "I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seekers, and ask." Percy was pulling me back, I looked up at him and gave a reassuring smile, he took a deep breath and we walked forward. I took a deep breath and asked "What is our destiny?" the mist swirled up more thickly, collecting right in front of us and around the table with the pickled monster part jars. Four men formed from the smoke, they were playing a poker game around the table, Gabe. I growled and Percy squeezed my hand, his free hand clenching into a fist. It's not real, it's not real. I repeated to myself.

Gabe turned towards us and in the raspy snake like voice of the Oracle said "Poseidon's twins shall go west, and face the God who has turned." His buddy on the right and in the same voice said "You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned." The guy on the left threw some poker chips and said "One shall be betrayed by whom he calls a friend." Then finally, Eddie, our building super, delivered the worst line of them all, "And Poseidon's twins shall fail to save what matters most, in the end" I looked up at Percy to see a stunned expression on his face, the figures started to dissolve and the mist retreated, coiling into a huge green Python and slithering back into the Oracles mouth. As soon as the tail of the Python disappeared into her mouth, she leaned back against the wall, her mouth closed tight as if it hadn't been opened in the last few hundred years. The attic was silent again except for the heavy breathing of my brother, seemingly abandoned, full of nothing but mementos, confusion and pain.

I had the feeling that we could stand here until we had cobwebs, too, and we wouldn't learn anything else. Our audience with the Oracle was over and left me with more questions.

I sighed as I pulled my brother to the now open attic door. "Well?" Chiron asked as we walked out the Big House front door, we slumped down into chairs as Percy explained our little visit with the Oracle.

***Percys p.o.v**

"Okay" I said anxious to change topics, "So where do we go? Who's this God in the west?" Symphony rested her head on my shoulder, she looked exhausted, I don't think she has actually slept since we arrived at this camp. Chiron looked at her with a knowing look, "Ah, but think Percy" he said shifting his gaze to meet mine, "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?" "Somebody else wants to take over" Symphony muttered, "Yes, quite. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the death of millions, someone who hates his brothers his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both have broken."

I thought about my dreams, the evil voice that had spoken from underground, I looked down at Symphony, she knew what I was thinking and gave a slight nod "Hades" Chiron nodded, "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility" my sister shivered and I pulled her closer. A scrap of aluminum dribbled out of Grover's mouth, "Whoa, wait, wh-what?" "A fury came after them" Chiron reminded him, "She watched the twins until she was sure of their identity, and then tried to kill them. Furies only obey one Lord: Hades."

"Yes, but-but Hades hates all heroes" Grover protested, "Especially if he has found out that the twins are children of Poseidon…" "A Hellhound got into the forest" Chiron continued, "It only showed interest in the twins, they can only be summoned from the fields of Punishment, it had to be summoned by someone in the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect that Poseidon will try to use his twins to clear his name, Hades would very much like to kill these young half-bloods before they can go on their quest "Great" Symphony muttered shutting her eyes, "That's two major Gods who want us dead" I added.

"But a quest to…" Grover swallowed, "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of the year" "I'm never going to Maine" Symphony blurted out with a slight smirk, Chiron smiled then went back to being serious, "Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt" Chiron insisted, he went on talking about his theory and how everything must have worked out, Symphony stirred beside me, I looked down to see her smirking with an evil fire in her sea eyes, it was a strange sight to see her this way, but I understood. A strange fore burned in the pit of my stomach, I didn't feel fear anymore, I felt anticipation, I had a desire for revenge and I could so did my sister, Hades had tried to kill us three times already, it was his fault that our mother had disappeared in a flash of golden light, now he was trying to frame my father, my twin and I for a theft we didn't commit.

The conversation went on until Symphony moved away from me, "You say we're being used?" I asked in confusion, "I'm saying it's no coincidence that Poseidon has claimed you recently. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you two." Our dad needs us. Emotions rolled through us like bits of glass kaleidoscope, anger, resentment and pain shone on my sisters face as she suddenly stood up, she was shaking and her fists were clenched, "You knew we were his children all along, didn't you?" she asked through clenched teeth, I reached for her hand but she pulled away with a low growl, "I've had my suspicions dear-" the next thing I knew pinochle chips and cards went flying everywhere, Symphony went and leaned against the railing. I sighed as Chiron pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing.

**Thanks for reading, another chapter will be posted soon! **


	18. Authors Note

**A/N for Poseidon's Twins:**

**Guys, I'm like really sorry but this story isn't going the way I wanted it to. It's making me upset and like my mama and I have come to the conclusion that I should delete the story and restart it/replace the chapters. The same characters will be in it but things will happen differently. I really rushed into writing this causing things to go somewhere I didn't want it to. **

**I like writing this story but it's not how I want it. After I write a few chapters I will delete the ones that I already have up. Starting on the 26****th**** of this month I will be posting on the weekends and days I have off of school unless something school related pops up. I am in ROTC so I am required to do and attend certain things, such as school dances. (Kill me now.) **

**I love y'all and will start writing new chapters, if y'all have any ideas or suggestions please pm me. Also check my profile to see pictures of characters in this story and my other stories. If you want character descriptions or anything just pm me lovelies. Goodbye, I will be posting in a few days. **


End file.
